Digimon: The Second Prophecy
by Angels Sonata
Summary: Welcome to my first story. Well, let's get the obvious matters over; this is in a sense a TaKari pairing, with the themes of cross-dressing and gender bending included for a bit of fun. There are probably flaws within my story with ages and school, but hopefully they can be over looked. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold November's day, and T.K was currently into his second year of High School, and the blonde sat at the table of the library, staring down at the same trigonometry question that had made him stall in his attempts to finish off the homework before the weekend. It was his only sheet, and he had been hoping to spend it either in the Digital World, or at least relaxing with his friends in the real world. After spending what felt like an hour, when in reality it was only ten minutes; T.K Stopped tapping his pencil on the wood of the desk, as if hoping that the metronome sound would somehow help him get over what both Davis and Tai would call a "brain fart".

Letting out a small sigh, T.K sat back in his chair and looked to the clock on the wall. It was close to the end of his lunch break, and his stomach gargled in protest to the fact that he had skipped lunch in favour of getting his work done. He did have a few snacks in his bag that he was saving for Patamon after school, but unfortunately desperate times called for desperate measures. T.K needed something to eat to help keep his energy and his strength up, and his hunger back for the last two lessons of the day, and then they'd be in the clear and able to pick up something from Yolei's family's convenience store.

T.K started to pack up his homework, placing the sheets within the folds of his work book and he reached for his pencils when he noticed the flyer that had been pushed next to the pencils. Looking up, he found himself smiling, and looking right at the purple haired girl that was Yolei, a fellow Digidestined and a really good friend. It was amazing to think how much had changed since starting High School. She no longer wore the tomboyish clothes that everyone was so used to seeing her in. In T.K's mind, she looked good in the green school uniform, not that Yolei would ever let anyone say that.

"Hey T.K, we were wondering where you had gotten to." Yolei said with a beaming smile on her face. Under her arm she carried more flyers, and it was at that point T.K realised he had been given one and he picked it up, starting to read it. "Sorry Yolei, I wanted to get my homework done before the weekend." T.K commented as he scanned the leaflet. So the rumours were true.

T.K had been hearing many comments pass through the school that a winter formal was being planned, and it looked as if it had been given the go ahead judging from the leaflet that was in his hand.

"It's cool. I think Kari might want to speak to you, but that's about it. You still have ten minutes of lunch left if you want to go and catch her." Yolei stated with a smile as she looked to a pair of students walking by and held out a flyer to them both in which was accepted with a nod of thanks from the pair of them. "She was near the gym... I think. She might be with Davis but I could be wrong." Yolei added before looking over to the clock. Her earlier time frame of ten minutes was now only seven, but it didn't matter to T.K, he would catch up with Kari soon enough with lessons.

"Don't worry, Kari and I have world history together so we'll see one another then." T.K stated as he gathered his books and placed them in the postal bag he had kept by the leg of the table. T.K reached inside, taking out two partially squished chocolate bars that at that point, T.K was very tempted to avoid eating them, but his stomach growled in protest to what his mind was thinking, and that meant despite what he was thinking, T.K would not pass up the two chocolate bars just because they didn't look right. They were still in date. They were the last two chocolate bars from the multi-pack that his mother had brought during a shopping trip at the start of the week.

"Are you sure you should be eating those?" Yolei asked, seemingly able to read T.K's mind simply by looking at his facial features. "They look old."

"They came out of the fridge this morning." he replied, mimicking the same reasoning his stomach seemed to use in getting him to eat them. "I was going to give them to Patamon after school, but as I missed lunch I have no other choice."

"Well that's your own fault then, and Patamon is going to be mad at you for taking away his chocolate."

"I know," T.K let out a small sigh at the thought. He never liked upsetting his partner, and when he made promises, he had every intention of keeping them. "I'll make it up to him though. Over the weekend, or even tonight I'll stop by the convenience store and pick up some chocolate for him. Hopefully that should cheer him up."

At that comment, Yolei was quiet, but she had a small smile, and nodded her head seemingly in agreement with the idea, though she didn't voice it. "Well, I'll leave you to your... lunch, and I'll catch up with you after school in the computer room."

"All right, see you then." T.K finished with a smile on his face and he waved good bye to the purple haired girl before walking with his bag and out towards the library's exit. He didn't have long, T.K needed to step outside, find somewhere quiet and munch down on the chocolate bar before the bell rang, and he needed to avoid being seen by Patamon, just so he could get to the shops and buy some replacements before anyone noticed.

While it wasn't something T.K did often, knowing full well the lecture he'd receive from his mother about the benefits of eating a healthy and nutritious diet, but there were times in which T.K focused on his studies more than anything even more so than a nutritious diet.

As soon as T.K was away from the crowd of students that were passing by and leant against the wall of the history department, the area of school he was going to be stepping into within a matter of minutes. He looked at the two chocolate bars in his hand; both were orange chocolate. His and Patamon's favourite treats and though it pained him to do so, he loosened the wrapper and slid it up. The chocolate appeared to have melted slightly as it decorated the inside wrapping, but it didn't stop him. Taking a bite from it, T.K found it still tasted quite nice and didn't leave a horrible after-taste in his mouth like most chocolate bars that had been left in the bag for too long did. Going to take the second chocolate bar out, there was some shuffling behind, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, making T.K stop before turning to look at his shoulder, seeing a familiar if not dainty hand upon it.

"What are you doing out here? The warning bell just sounded." the voice belonged to Kari, and in a rare moment for T.K his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned red. He didn't know if it came down to the fact that he and Kari were alone, that the gentle voice had snapped him out of daydreaming to a certain extent or the fact that he had been caught taking a bite out of some old chocolate bars that had been squished while sitting in his bag. Perhaps it was a mixture of all three scenarios.

"Sorry Kari, I skipped lunch and I just needed a quick snack." T.K commented, letting out a small nervous chuckle at the thought. He had never really acted this way around Kari. Nothing was different, although perhaps it was the fact that she had caught him eating a chocolate bar that had been squished while sitting in his bag since early that morning. He didn't really know what to say, but despite what his stomach was telling him, he avoided eating the chocolate bar and turned to face Kari, looking into her hazel eyes, and he gave a small smile.

Kari herself said nothing at that point, looking at the blonde haired boy she grew up with, and had so many adventures in the Digital World with before taking a tissue from her bag, and wiping a stray bit of chocolate from just above his lip.

"You know that's not good for you." it wasn't a question. "Still, we've all done it. You should have seen Yolei last week." Kari added with a chuckle before holding onto his arm and walking with him back towards the main school building. "Wasn't that Patamon's chocolate bar you were eating?"

"Yeah afraid so." T.K replied, letting out a small sigh before shaking his head. "I'm going to make it up to him. I'll stop by the convenience store later on and buy him a multi-pack of the same bar. Assuming they have it that is."

"I'm sure they will, just relax. You know if you're hungry, I still have some of my lunch. You can have the crisps after lesson." Kari offered with a smile as she checked her bag for the food she was talking about, before pulling out a bag of soy sauce flavoured crisps.

T.K seemed to be relieved by it. He had saved the other chocolate bar, and this way Patamon would still get the other, though T.K would still go and buy another multi pack to make it up to the Digimon. "I really appreciate the gesture Kari." T.K stated as they stepped into the corridors that lead to their history class. The crowds of students moving the same way had at some point pushed the two digi-destined together, but if they were uncomfortable from it, then neither showed it. The crowds began to thin out as each student found his or her class, and T.K and Kari found themselves moving towards the end of the hallway.

All across the walls, flyers and posters advertising the Winter Formal that was taking place before they broke up for the Christmas Holidays. They still had three more weeks of school left, and despite not being a fan of formal occasions (weddings and dances being the least favourites of his), the prospect of the formal was interesting, and he did have friends and family that would be coming with him, at least he hoped they would. Seeming to sense her friend's quietness, and looking the same direction as he was, Kari took hold of T.K's hand, gently running her thumb along the top of the hand.

"Are you thinking of going?" she asked, before they went through another set of double doors that had a flyer taped to the side of each, and looking towards the classroom door of their world history lesson, there was another flyer that both digi-destined took a look at as soon as they were close enough.

"I might," T.K continued as he read the note. They had the lesson off due to the teacher being sick and the lack of substitute teachers available on such short notice. All students were required to finish off the chapter questions before lesson the following Monday, giving the pair some time off. They just had to sign their names and collect a out-of-lesson pass from the folder attached to the door. "though if I go, it means my mum has her excuse to take me shopping." T.K commented with a long sigh, dreading the prospect of going shopping with his mother. T.K's reluctance to go shopping seemed to amuse Kari as she covered her mouth and giggled, before taking a pen from her bag and signing her name, and T.K's name on the class sheet and pulling two passes from the folder on the door. T.K was handed one and he looked at it, smiling before looking back to Kari, following her from the hallway, and away from the students crowded around them. It was a rare occasion to have neither the normal teacher or a substitute teacher, and so most students used the free period to either goof off, study, or relax somewhere. Kari could even go home if she wanted to as her last lesson was a free period.

"Well, if you do decide to come to the formal, then I would love to have you as my date." Kari commented, continuing the discussion regarding the Winter Formal as she pushed the door to the outer courtyard open, and held for T.K to step through.

He was stunned into silence by the admission, and gave a small smile and nodded his head. It was a nice feeling to know that Kari wanted him as her date, and he definitely was going to go. Although he had never said it himself, T.K had always had a crush on Kari, and it was something that had been mentioned by the other Digi-destined, old and new that T.K had feelings for the brunette haired girl. It looked like his plans for the weekend had been settled then, T.K was going suit shopping. "I'd love to go with you Kari." T.K replied as he walked side by side with the girl, and felt her hand take hold of his own as they walked from the school building and on towards the tree by the front gates.

The two stopped for a moment, smiling and looking towards one another. Kari spoke first, after a moment of silence fell between them. "So, what shall we do with our free period?"

"I'm not fussed. Could always relax in our normal spot." T.K commented, and the idea was met with a nod from Kari as they continued to move on.

"What lesson do you have next?"

"Performing Arts, and I'm actually quite excited. I get to have my revenge on Davis after the incident from a few months ago." T.K said with a somewhat mischievous grin, and quite a rare one at that. "Remember when we had our group performance of Cinderella back in October in which we re-enacted the ball room scene, and I was cast as Cinderella?" T.K asked, and Kari nodded, knowing what was coming after being tricked by Davis into taking pictures of T.K when he was in the silver gown and wig that was his costume.

"I still can't believe I let Davis trick me like that." Kari commented. She was told by Davis that they needed some photographs to put into a project folder, only for Davis to take the pictures of T.K dressed up, and have them placed around the school. "I should have checked with you all."

"You can't blame yourself Kari. Truth be told, we will need pictures for our final project folder at the end of the year." T.K reassured the girl with a warm smile, instead of the mischievous grin that he had earlier. "Anyway, this afternoon is the first group rehearsal of Beauty in the Beast, and it's the scene in which Belle and the Beast dance. Guess who's playing Belle." T.K stated, and Kari started laughing at the thought of Davis playing Belle, and wearing the dress. It was all too perfect.

It gave Kari the perfect idea, and she looked inside her bag. It was a good job she brought her camera with her to school, especially as they had a scheduled trip to the Digital World that afternoon.

"Well, say the word and I can come and have a little fun and some payback, for the both of us." Kari suggested as she turned on her camera to make sure that there was enough battery for what she was planning, and enough space for the photographs. To her luck, there was ample space for both.

T.K's grin returned, and he nodded his approval. Though neither one of the two digi-destined were malicious and sort to humiliate others, they did believe in being fair, and when it came to people being wronged because of someone else, then they were more than willing to help repair the balance that came from it. With the plan in place, and the ideas they had set, the two decided to relax, sitting down on a bench that was placed near the tree by the front gates.

-X-

Unknown to T.K and Kari; the pair went about in peaceful bliss, unaware that they were in fact being watched from a distance. Sat on the perch of the building from across the road of the school, looking at them with a pair of black beady eyes was a white dove that seemed to coo. There was something unique about the dove, shown when it stretched its wings out, revealing Digi-Code in black on both wings. When translated, the right wing had the word "Olive" on it, and the left wing had the word "Serenity" in code. It was no random feat that a bird with Digi-Code on it's wings was watching them; with the help of powers far beyond that which have been encountered in the past, the bird was in fact a conduit to the Digital World. What the bird was seeing, the Digimon on the other side were also seeing it.

Five Digimon stood looking into a large mirror. They did not see their own reflections however. The mirror acted as both a portal, and as a means to view what the dove saw from it's vantage point. Despite the distance in the real world between the two Digi-destined and the dove; the five Digimon could see and hear the two as if they stood only a few feet away.

The chambers the five Digimon stood in were somewhat unique; a mixture of light and dark, plants and wastelands. They represented the numerous elements that each Digimon felt comfortable in. Standing at the head of the group, dead centre of the mirror was Venusmon, the Mega level Goddess Digimon in all her resplendent beauty. Her body was covered in a white dress, and her eyes were blind to the world thanks to a wrap that covered them, and yet despite what many would see as a setback, the blindfold allowed Venusmon to see into the world around her with clarity in which she could not get with her normal eyes.

To her right stood Dianemon, an ultimate level Digimon who was armoured in plates of white and purple. Her legs were shaped in the form of the moonlight sisters and in her hand she carried a dual bladed weapon that was looked like a cross between a scythe, and a spear. Her face was hidden behind a helm, only revealing two yellow eyes. Dianamon's personality was like night and day. She was one and the other. Light and darkness, good and evil, right and wrong.

To Dianamon's right stood Witchmon. A champion level witch Digimon who was dressed in a form fitting red dress from head to toe. Long red gloves covered her arm and a cape was tied around her neck that flowed around her body. Sitting on top of her strawberry blonde hair was a red brimmed hat and circling the top was what appeared to be the spirit of a black cat.

On the other side, standing to Venusmon's left was Lotosmon, a Mega level fairy Digimon who carried two sceptres, and wore a purple crown. She remained impassive, and gave little of her emotions away as she looked at the mirror, watching the two humans converse with one another. Lotusmon was dressed in purple armour the same shade as her crown, and while her skirt would normally flare out to both sides, the skirt remained lowered but she didn't care.

The final Digimon of the group was Rosemon, the ultimate level pixie Digimon stood, like Witchmon in red garments. She looked like her namesake, with a bronze tiferet across her chest. Her head was covered with a petal shaped helm and she wore thorny knee length black boots. Long blonde hair flowed down her back, above the white cape she wore. In one hand she carried a rapier, and in the other a whip of thorns. They had all watched in silence, observing the two and although they had a plan, it was always prudent to make sure they had all the facts.

"You know, for a pair of humans they do make a cute couple." Witchmon spoke up, breaking the silence as she folded her arms and looked into the mirror, listening to them talk about the weekend and their plans, whatever a weekend was. "Are you sure those two are the humans we need?"

"She holds the crest of Light, he holds the crest of hope. Alone they are strong, together they can do incredible things." Lotusmon commented, her tone neutral and her gaze never wavered from the mirror and the two humans. She broke the gaze however and looked towards Venusmon, the leader of their group. "I trust the plan stays the same?"

"We wait until the two have entered the Digital World, and then we'll get them." Venusmon spoke out with a tone of voice that betrayed her emotions. It was sweet and heavenly, kindly, like the tone of voice that a mother would use to calm her crying baby. Yet inside, she knew all too well what she had to do, and what had to be done.

"And if the other humans get in the way? We are taking two of their friends, they will not give up easily until they have their friends back." Rosemon commented, nodding her head before turning to the other four Digimon gathered. "You must realise that this plan cannot be attained through peace alone."

"I know that, Rosemon. If there was another way, another path, then I would take that path without hesitation. You know that I would." Venusmon commented, and was met with a nod from three of the four other Digimon.

Out of the group, Witchmon had been with them the least, and did not know the reasons behind the plan, instead she had just said that as long as when the plan had been completed, then she can return to her domain with the powers that Venusmon could grant her, and gain an edge over her rivalry with the Digimon Wizardmon. Her motivations for seeing the scheme through to the end was a lot less noble than those of the other Digimon. They were after something greater than power to themselves, they shared a dream that included both the Digital World, and the Human World together.

"When do we strike?" Lotusmon asked as she looked to the others.

"Soon. If what they say is true, then they shall be returning to the Digital World shortly." Venusmon stated with a small smile, before looking to Witchmon. "Are you sure you can do what you promised?"

"Change the form of another being? Of course I can! It's easy on Digimon and..."

"These aren't Digimon, these are humans. There is a big difference." Dianemon interrupted, breaking the silence that she had kept since gathering with the others to observe the two targets. She had grown annoyed with Witchmon's antics, and had been the most vocal about brining the Digimon into the plan, though she did see the value in that logic. It was still risky considering that Witchmon's loyalties and reasons behind the plan were of a lesser nature, and far from the noble cause that she and the other three Digimon were fighting for.

"Humans, Digimon, they're all the same in the Digital World. I can do it. Trust me."

That remains to be seen. Dianemon thought in response to the comment about trusting the witch Digimon. She didn't say anything else, simply turned her attention back towards the mirror and watched the two humans get up.

"That's all we can do for now." Venusmon stated with a small nod of her head, before looking to the others and they all confirmed that they felt the same way. "Olive, return to the Digital World." she instructed the dove, and waved her hand across the mirror. Like the surface of a pond when a pebble was cast, the mirror rippled and resolved into a standard image that reflected the group of Digimon, before one by one the five of them left on their own accord, until only Venusmon remained to see the world for what it was. A corrupt and unjust world. Both worlds, not just the human world. With the two Digi-destined, the plan would come to fruition, the prophecy would be complete, and life would be better off after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Since receiving his Digivice all those years ago, Davis had been through quite a lot of danger and had seen many sights that would have been scary and considered a nightmare without the support of his friends and family. He had gained the crest of Courage for gathering the strength to defend Kari from a charging Monochromon under the control of a dark ring. He had learnt that friendship came from having to make the hard decisions, and do something against your better judgement to save the ones you care about by attacking Metalgreymon when he was under the influence of a dark spiral. He took on Kimeramon and brought down the flying fortress.

Davis had challenged and beaten numerous Digimon that were stronger, tougher and more dangerous than anything he could have imagined. Skullgreymon, Metalgreymon, Blackwargreymon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (though he would always say that those two had brains instead of brawn) and Malomyotismon. He had beaten back Deltamon, Bakemon, Frijimon, Snimon, Meramon, Tyrannomon, Darktyrannomon, Flymon, Starmon, Megaseadramon and many more that he couldn't think of at the time. Davis would gladly face them all over again rather than go through his lesson of Performing Arts. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the lesson, in fact they were fun at times. It's just that this lesson was possibly the most humiliating part for him.

"Hey Davis, are you ready? You better not chicken out." the voice came from outside the dressing room, and it belonged to Ryan "Rai" Thorpe, a British foreign exchange student, and also a fellow Digi-destined. The student was somewhat new to school, having started in September along with another British foreign exchange student, Malise who was also a Digi-destined. They were good to be around, and it seemed everyone had gotten on with the two, even the older Digi-destined when they were first introduced to one another.

"I'm not going to chicken out." Davis muttered under his breath. He needed the marks from all his lessons and Performing Arts was no exception. This was going to be awful, he could feel it in his bones. "All right, if anyone laughs, I'm going to kill you." Davis warned them before sliding back the curtain, and at that point, everyone got a look at the soccer playing student in his latest outfit for performing arts. Davis was dressed head to toe in the same golden gown that Belle wore in the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast. The skirt covered his legs, and was flared out with the help of a hoop-skirt. The skirt also covered his feet in which he wore a pair of yellow slippers. His chest was a little big for the dress, but with help of the zips then that problem had been solved. His arms were covered with a pair of golden gloves, and he wore a wig of brown hair that was set as a bun, with a length of brown hair that flowed down his back. His face was covered with a light touch of make-up to give him a slightly more feminine figure, but it was still Davis, everyone knew that. He could never get the female mannerisms right during previous rehearsals. There were a few giggles that came from the group, some were outright laughing which caused Davis to turn red, or turn from a shade of red to a deep shade of crimson.

"That's it... you're dead." Davis muttered, before he picked out a familiar sounding laugh, one he had known for some time and he immediately stopped when he tried to pick it out, only to have flashes of a camera go off again and again, and looking in the direction; he saw Kari standing with T.K holding out her camera. Like most of the students, T.K was part of the group and was dressed to resemble one of the side characters, though Davis couldn't remember. T.K wore a gold outfit much with sleeves that lead to large tubes painted white, and he had a matching hat on covering his blonde hair.

"Ah there's our Belle." he said with a small snicker at his expense while Kari showed him the picture of Davis when he walked out, embarrassed and he almost looked afraid. So much for the person who carried the crest of courage, though saying that T.K couldn't exactly criticise; he had been just as nervous when he first dressed up as Cinderella and stepped out of the dressing room to his awaiting class, though he didn't seem as hesitant as Davis now did. Perhaps it was because of Kari.

Rai went to join the two other Digidestined, looking at the photographs that had been taken and letting out a small chuckle before looking to Davis. "You don't look half bad Davis, the gold really brings out your feminine side." he commented, covering his mouth while trying not to laugh out loud. As part of the performance, Rai had been cast as the Beast, and though he didn't mind playing the role, it was the costume that really got to him and irritated him. In the same way that Davis' costume had been chosen because of it's likeness to the animated Disney version, so to had Rai's costume. He wore the royal blue suit with the gold trimmings (which many students, T.K, Davis and Rai included, had all commented on gold being used a little too much despite the likeness to the animated version) with a white long sleeve shirt and a blue waistcoat. He also had patches of fir stuck to his face and hands held on with a skin adhesive used in theatre productions. As much as he tried to resist, it was very difficult not scratching his skin where the adhesive stuck to it. Rai had slightly pale skin, something he put down to the fact that in England, it was rarely sunny, and he didn't fancy using the tanning beds dotted around England. Beneath the brown wig of noble hair that was tied back into a pony tail, he had scruffy brown hair, though compared to Tai's hair or Davis' hair then it was relatively neat. His eyes were blue, but were often hidden behind glasses. He had taken them off for the performance sake. Rai seemed to notice the scowl that Davis gave him from the compliment and the laughing, and held up his hands in an attempt at an apology. "The camera doesn't lie."

"He is right, Davis." Kari spoke up as she looked to her friend in the golden dress. It was giving her ideas on what to wear for the Winter Formal, but that wasn't the main focus on her mind at the time. She was too busy watching Davis walk towards the trio, though he ended up tripping over the skirt and falling flat on his face, letting out a long "Ow" from under his breath before the class erupted in laughter at the humiliation.

"Davis, here's some advice from someone who walks in dresses quite a lot." Kari stated as she knelt down next to the Digi-destined and shook her head, letting out a small chuckle before taking his arm. Davis had never been this close to Kari in the past and she did look quite beautiful. The girl had changed from all those years ago, she had much longer hair than before and it just made her more charming. "When you find yourself wearing a dress with a long skirt, hold the skirt up with both hands and then walk. You'll find it's much easier. There's less chances of tripping up." Kari suggested with a small giggle before making sure the bearer of the crests of courage and friendship was up on his feet and without a scratch.

Although it wasn't something he could see himself doing too often, he still took Kari's advice to heart, and found himself walking on while holding the skirt, moving easily and without hassle. He joined the three Digi-destined before letting out a small sigh, and he turned towards Kari. He had an idea of why the girl was present when she had a free period, but still wanted to hear it from her.

"So what brings you to our drama lesson?" Davis asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl, waiting for her answer.

"I'm hear to get pictures for your end of year performance portfolio. I remember how you said that Miss Kinamoto wanted pictures when you started Cinderella, and when T.K reminded me that you were beginning your dress rehearsal, I volunteered my time to take photographs of the class. I'm currently working on getting pictures of everyone in costume." Kari commented, and she had taken photographs of the majority of the class, though looking to Davis and Rai, she had an idea that quickly came to mind and stepped back. "I want one of Beauty and the Beast." Kari stated with a giggle before signalling for Davis and Rai to come close together.

Rai, seeming to sense Kari's idea decided to play up to the plan and he took hold of Davis's hands, who was simply stunned by the admission. It looked as if Rai was trying to recreate the scene between Beast and Belle that had been placed on the majority of the posters. It was the more intimate of the scenes, in which the two characters gazed into one another's eyes. Beast's arm around Belle's back, hand in hand. Rai looked as if he was enjoying getting into the character, though Davis seemed to squirm away, soliciting giggles from Kari and T.K as they watched the exchange.

"Oh come on Belle, you know the routine. Just take my hand, look dreamily into my eyes and just relax." Rai said, his voice deep like he was instructed to when they were going through the scripts, but it still had a playful tone to it, trying to get Davis to lighten up.

"God, let go!" Davis squirmed somewhat and he eventually relented and looked into Rai's eyes, though the way he looked was more of a comedian doing a sketch about school photographs and how you always had one student with a goofy look, instead of a young woman who had fallen in love, and was looking dreamily into his eyes. It was good enough for Kari though, and she took the picture none the less, showed it to T.K and the two Digi-destined both started laughing out loud from the sight of the image, amazed at what they were seeing. Rai couldn't stop giggling from the moment, and Davis was covering his face with both hands, ashamed of what he had just done despite the fact that he would have to do it, albeit more seriously.

"Now now students, settle down!" the commanding voice of Miss Kinamoto sounded out through the drama hall as she walked from her office and out into what many had called the stage (it was in fact a large square of laminate flooring that measured roughly eight metres squared) and she looked around at the gathered students, all dressed in their costumes and ready for the dress rehearsal of Beauty and the Beast. The performing theatre room was itself larger, with enough space for everyone to move around the stage without getting in one another's way. Miss Kinamoto stepped out onto the stage. She was a tall woman, slightly thin but she had a wiry frame. Her eyes were a deep green, and she had black hair that was turning grey in places. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she kept her back straight as if she was on parade and being observed for any possible flaws that ladies of status in the Victorian times had to be on the guard for.

"As you all know, this is the last performance for the year before we break up for Christmas. I want to make it spectacular, something we can go out on a bang with. That is why I have put forward to the principal that we perform this in front of the entire school!" When Miss Kinamoto made the announcement, Davis felt his stomach knot itself and he had the almost irresistible urge to throw up. Davis managed to hide a small moan and stop it from escaping, but he hated the feeling that he would be seen by most of the school in a dress.

"Now, we know the scene we wish to rehearse, so can I have our Beauty and Beast step forward on to the stage please." everyone knew it wasn't a request, and Rai had no problem stepping forward onto the stage, though Davis was a little more reluctant, and it took a bit of persuasion and a gentle push from Kari to get him to the front of the group.

"Wonderful." Miss Kinamoto paused for a moment as she looked over the gathered students, before stopping on Kari. The teacher smiled, and walked over to her. "Before I forget, I would like to thank Miss Kari Kamiya for volunteering her time and agreeing to take the photographs for the end of year journal. I know she has already started taking some of you all in your costumes. If you would like to find a location where you can get the best shots, feel free to. I shall leave the decisions regarding the photographs up to you." Miss Kinamoto finished and patted Kari on the shoulder, before the brunette student slipped from the group and found a good spot at the back of the classroom.

She slipped her shoes off before stepping up on the table, making sure she had perfect grip before deciding to take off her socks and get a better grip so she could avoid slipping and falling. She made sure she could cover all angles from that vantage point, and satisfied that she could get the best shots from where she was, Kari gave Miss Kinamoto the signal for her to continue, and the teacher simply clapped her hands together.

"Places people!" the teacher called out to her class, and at once the students positioned themselves either around the stage away from the edge, or at their designated places upon the stage floor, ready to enact the chosen scene.

Davis walked with a T.K to their points on the left, while Rai walked with another classmate to stand opposite. They were to enact the montage that played out with the music from the film, though Davis had to wonder if not creating their own scene for the moment would have been better, instead if mimicking the scene from the movie. It didn't matter at that point though, they were going to be playing out the scene and it went towards the final grades in the summer. Davis needed this to work.

Some of the students who weren't performing in the scene (which was the majority of the class) were busy setting everything up. There was a table and chairs with plates and dishes for the first part of the scene, as well as a candelabra set on a table for when they would move on towards the dancing. It was a well thought out moment for the group, and no one wanted to fail.

Kari had already snapped a few shots from her camera of the stage being set up, and of the two pairs as they moved. T.K looked as if he was enjoying watching Davis squirm and suffer. It wasn't normal, but considering what had happened, Kari was going to allow her blonde haired friend the chance to at least have some fun and enjoy Davis' humiliating experience.

Davis was still as glum as ever, and he did not like what he was going through, not one bit. The dress, the hair, the make-up and Kari had a feeling that Davis wasn't enjoying the fact he would have to dance with Rai, and play the more confident of the two characters during the exchange. They were completely mismatched in terms of character and how they were feeling. Where Davis was a bundle of nerves who couldn't concentrate or think straight, Rai was the complete opposite. He was calm, composed and rather excited about the entire moment. Kari hadn't known Rai that long, but in the few times they had the chance to speak to one another, she found the British Digi-destined to be a rather confident boy who was willing to do the things other people wanted to do. She was surprised to hear that when the time came to decide on who would play which character, he had said that if cast as Belle, it wouldn't effect him. Of course he was cast as the Beast, and Davis was cast as Belle.

With the stage ready, and actors in their places; Miss Kinamoto moved towards the stereo player towards the side of the room, having it rest against the wall and she looked to her students, before nodding her head. "Okay everyone, silence please for our actors." Miss Kinamoto requested as she nodded her head to the four, giving them the signal to start the scene.

-X-

The Performing Arts classroom was quite tall; and above them where the lights were rigged were a number of crawl boards that were suspended on thick metal pipes with a separate metal wire that ran the length of the classroom. It was used for safety equipment, harnesses and rigging to help avoid anyone from falling when fixing any electrical problems. The crawl planks were rarely used during lessons, the members of the school engineering group who worked on all IT and electrics for performances would climb the rafters and have everything set up ready for whatever was needed.

For the time being though, it was occupied by four somewhat different members of the audience who were watching below with awe and with surprise. They were the partner Digimon of the four Digi-destined who were involved in the class. Demiveemon sat and looked down, it's wide eyes following the performance and listening to the music. "I can't see Davis down there." he said, before turning to it's three companion Digimon.

To his right sat Patamon, Gatomon and Hopmon, who was the newest Digimon of the group. Hopmon was Rai's partner, and the purple and yellow Digimon looked down like the others. He could pick out Kari easily enough, as she had been very friendly with both himself and Rai when they first arrived at school.

"It's difficult to tell who they are with the costumes." Hopmon stated as he turned up towards the others. It's voice was somewhat raspy, very similar to Minomon's tone of voice. "Rai told me it would happen. He told me he was wearing blue, and that T.K and Davis were both wearing gold." the Digimon explained and the four of them all looked down to see if they could find the respective partners.

"Ooh ooh is T.K the one in the dress?" Demiveemon said excitedly as he looked to the one wearing the hat, mistaking T.K for Davis. He grew a little excited about the possibility, as they all knew about how T.K had to wear a dress for performing arts a few months ago for their first performance, another one that the four Digimon had joined in to watch.

"You'll find T.K is the one wearing the hat." Gatomon spoke up as she smiled, though her eyes were on Kari as she moved around the room taking pictures. It was a nice change, usually they'd be doing nothing on the free period on Friday afternoons. It was nice to see her have fun, and get to use her camera for taking pictures of more than just other animals and whatever took her fancy from school. Gatomon had also been made aware of the plan that she and T.K concocted to get revenge for what Davis had done during the previous performance. "I have to admit, I could never picture Davis in a dress."

"And now you can, it looks like Kari is taking a lot of pictures." Patamon commented with a small smile on his face, seeing the way that Davis and Rai moved around the floor. "I'm trying to think of where I've seen this before, and heard the music."

"We watched it the previous weekend, remember Patamon?" Hopmon stated with a smile on his face. "Rai and I came around your house to watch the movie Beauty and the Beast so that Rai and T.K could prepare for the performance." Hopmon shimmied forward slightly, looking down at the performance as it slowly came to a close, and the music slowly ended, almost as if the volume was turned down. The final part of the performance consisted of Belle and the Beast walking hand in hand away from the scene, and Rai and Davis were doing that quite nicely. There was a round of applause from the students that had gathered around to watch, and the four actors involved each took a bow to them all, though there were calls from the students for Davis to perform a curtsey instead of a bow, something he quickly dismissed without hesitation and he wasn't going to argue about it. He already had just danced in a dress.

"I have to admit, that was very good. I can't wait for the full version of the show." Demiveemon commented brightly as he sat up and looked down, watching as the actors left the stage and walked over towards the changing rooms.

Kari on the other hand was putting her socks and shoes back on, before checking her camera and making sure she had the pictures saved to memory. She waved good bye to the guys, before quickly speaking with the teacher, and then she went out of the room.

"Well, it's time for me to go. See you three in the Computer Lab." Gatomon commented before walking along the boards towards the gap in the roof that they had entered through. She peeled back the material before slipping through and disappearing.

"I guess we better move to, right?" Hopmon asked, turning from the students below to his fellow Digimon, wondering what they had in mind.

"I'm not too sure. I don't know what T.K and the others want us to do. I guess it wouldn't hurt us moving towards the computer lab." Patamon replied before turning to Demiveemon who tried to catch another glimpse of Davis before he disappeared into the changing rooms. "Demiveemon, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll see Davis again, so I might as well meet him in the lab." the baby-dragon Digimon replied before following on the two other Digimon away from the rafters and out the gap in the roof.

-X-

Malise Byrne, the Digi-destined from England had been in Japan for the past three months and was enjoying her time in the school and meeting new friends. She had came to Japan with her close friend Rai, and the two had been good friends for some time.. From the day they had first met when Digimon were rampaging across London, through the next two years they had grown up together along with their Digimon and grown as a partner, though neither of them had ever acted on their feelings, though it was a mystery on whether or not the two knew about the feelings they had.

Malise was of average height for a fourteen year old student. She had slightly pale skin, though it wasn't something she was worried about. Her raven black hair flowed down her shoulders and with her red eyes she was similar to the ultimate level form of her partner Blackgatomon. The common joke was that she was the human form of Ladydevimon, something that Malise had always laughed at and she enjoyed the idea and the comparison.

Stepping into the computer lab with her satchel bag across her left shoulder, and her work books slung under her right arm, she dusted off her school uniform and looked to the only other computer being used and she saw Kari sat down, her camera hooked to the computer and the brunette stopped before looking in Malise's direction, she had a smile on her face and gave a nod of greeting.

"Hey Malise, how has your day been?" she asked as Malise took a seat next to Kari, relaxing on the chair and looking to the girl.

"So so, nothing really special if I'm honest." Malise commented as she used her details to log onto the computer so she could begin her work. She had her book on Japanese mythology as part of her foreign exchange program. She had to learn everything there was to know about Japan in the year, and thankfully the biggest hurdle that could have been considered to all students was that of the barrier, something that both Malise, and her other British friend Rai had smashed in the few weeks of starting, the language barrier. They had picked it up easier than some of the other students (though Malise had been practising Japanese for a few years prior to the trip) which gave them a small advantage on the fact that they could work on other projects. "I think the most interesting thing that happened was finding out about the Winter Formal." Malise added while fishing out the leaflet she had been handed by one of the other students that were part of the student council.

"I heard about that, though the flyers plastered on the wall make them hard to miss." Kari said with a small chuckle while she started to type a few commands on to the keyboard. "Are you going?"

"I might," Malise began, a smile forming on the corner of her lips. "I just need to find someone to go with. I could ask Rai, but I wouldn't know if it would be his sort of thing." she explained with a small shrug of her shoulders before bringing up her word document on the project before glancing to Kari. "Are you going?"

"I am."

"With T.K?" Malise added, which caused Kari to pause for a moment, and her cheeks turned red before taking a deep breath and nodding her head, chuckling and smiling.

"I asked if he'd like to accompany me before lunch finished, and he said yes." Kari explained and Malise smiled, nodding her head in approval. She knew the two had feelings for one another. Malise, along with Mimi, Yolei and Sora had all said that it was taking too long for the two to admit they had feelings for one another, and so this was the perfect chance for the pair to actually come closer together and actually admit it.

"Well you know what this means? You are going to have to come shopping with myself, Yolei, Sora and possibly Mimi if she is available." Malise stated with a smile on her face before she glanced at the computer Kari was using. The other Digi-destined was quiet, whether it was the fact that she was going over whether asking T.K meant that they could be more than just friends, or whether it was that she was deciding to join the girls in shopping was a mystery to Malise, but whatever the reason was, it didn't matter to the British Digi-destined. She simply watched and looked on as the pictures came up, and Malise let out a small chuckle.

"Please tell me that isn't Davis." Malise said, unsure of whether or not to believe that the person standing in the picture was actually Davis. It was almost hard to believe. The boy looked so... feminine in the outfit.

"It's Davis. This was his performing arts class in which they had to recreate the scene from Beauty and the Beast." Kari explained as she began uploading more and more pictures onto the computer. They were all going to be going to Miss Kinamoto for the class portfolio of performing arts for the end of the year, but Kari was going to make copies of a few for her own personal plans. She and T.K had been tricked once before, and now it was time for Davis to get a taste of his own medicine. It should be interesting to see his reaction when he finds his picture on every computer monitor in the lab, and with a few pictures being sent to his family, with a particular few being sent to his sister Jun.

"I have to admit, he doesn't look too bad wearing a gown. Maybe he should wear yellow more often." Malise commented before looking to the next picture, and letting out a small chuckle at the next one. It was Davis and Rai, one taken before the class started with the two of them (or at least Rai) looking into one another's eyes in a warming embrace, though with Davis being so nervous, the flare wasn't exactly present for all to see. "Those two look cute." Malise commented, and she found it refreshing to see Rai dressed as a prince, even if he was completely hairy and covered with fake fur. "Rai does look quite cool dressed as a prince."

"He does indeed, and he's a very talented actor even if the roles were mismatched in the performance."

"How do you mean?"

Kari paused before answering, trying to think of the best way to answer the question. "Well... have you seen the Disney version of the Beauty and the Beast?" Kari asked, which was met with a nod and a smile from the raven haired girl. "Well, in the scene that the two recreated, it was the Beast who looked nervous and unsure of himself, where as Belle was the complete opposite. She was calm, collected and she knew exactly what she was doing." Kari continued while bringing up the close up shots of the two actors as they played out the scene. "Look at this; Davis is completely nervous, he is afraid and he's not comfortable in the situation. Given the circumstances I can see why. But if you look at Rai, he is the complete opposite. It's almost as if the two characters swapped personalities."

"I can see where you are coming from." Malise nodded her head in agreement while they flicked through the photographs, and they came back to the start with some of the students in class, including T.K dressed in his costume. "Maybe the two should swap roles. We've seen Davis and T.K in dresses, so we need to see how Rai would look."

"Could always drag Ken and Cody into it." Kari said with a giggle, and Malise joined in on the joke, laughing at the thought of the other two dressed up as princesses. "We could have the complete Disney Princesses all gathered up and portrayed as the Digi-destined." Kari added before the laughter died down, and she turned back to her screen and sent off the file to Miss Kinamoto and then sent the chosen pictures of Davis to Jun before uploading the one of Davis on his own and setting it as the background wallpaper of the computers in the lab, something Izzy showed her (he also showed Davis at the same time, probably the only time he had ever listened to the older Digi-destined when it came to computers) while the two were being given tips on what to write and what to show during their computing project.

It was going to be fun to see Davis' face when he entered the room to see his mug plastered on every computer screen. Malise wished she could be a fly on the wall when Davis found that his family had been sent pictures from the day. Malise was about to start on her project when the final bell of the day rang, and that meant it was officially the weekend, and it was the time in which everyone gathered to go to the Digital World. The homework would have to wait. Malise decided in her mind before uploading the current work that she had to a flash drive and slipped that into her bag, along with her books that she had.

"When are you going shopping, Malise?" Kari asked from her computer as she disconnected her camera from the USB port in the computer tower and wound it up, before sliding it into her bag.

"We're not sure yet. If the girls are free, maybe tomorrow or Sunday." replied Malise as she sat back in her chair and double checked that she had her Digivice. It was the same model as the others, only Malise's was a deep shade of purple. She had the crest of unity, something she gained during the chaos in London all those years ago, around the same time she had met Rai and became a member of the Digi-destined.

A horde of Impmon had descended on London where she was at the time, and in the panic she had managed to become separated from her family. The girl had been taken into the London Underground, but panic still consumed the people. At the time Malise didn't know where it came from, but she had managed to gather the strength to bring everyone together and lead them to safety. It were those qualities that allowed her to enter the Digital World, where she met her partner Blacksalamon. The two were almost inseparable if it wasn't for School getting in the way with it's restrictions on animals and Digimon (the latter being added in response to the increase in people all across the world gaining partner Digimon) and like all partners, Malise and Blacksalamon complimented one another in different ways.

After a moment, there was a sudden chill in the air as the window to the computer lab was opened partially, and both girls turned to find their partner Digimon step through the window. Gatomon came in first; her white fur and golden tail ring glistening in the light, and Blacksalamon followed on closely behind as the Digimon pounced onto the computer desks, before letting out a long stretch.

"Hey Malise, hey Kari." Despite being similar Digimon, Blacksalamon and Gatomon differed in voices. Where Gatomon had a slight drawl to her voice, Blacksalamon had a more youthful feminine voice. Both Malise and T.K had both commented in the past that Blacksalamon could be considered a male version of Patamon if they compared the pitch of the Digimon.

"Hey Blacksalamon." Malise said with a smile as she took her Digimon and let her settle down on her lap. She was always affectionate, somewhat like a normal house cat. "Hey Gatomon, how were your days?"

"Very very cold." Gatomon commented before sitting down next to the monitor at Kari's desk and she stretched her arms before stretching out. "The other Digimon haven't shown up yet?" the feline Digimon asked before looking to the others.

"Not yet, how come?" Kari answered and asked in turn.

"Well I left Patamon, Hopmon and Demiveemon in the rafters of the drama theatre when the class had finished their performance and you left, Kari. I ran into Blacksalamon during my trip here and we walked together, though we did..." Gatomon paused for a moment, causing Kari to stare at her partner Digimon with an incredulous look on her face and she raised an eyebrow at what she was about to say.

"Gatomon?"

"They... they were getting rid of the fish dishes from lunch and Blacksalamon and I were hungry." she replied, and glancing towards the rookie Digimon, they saw her nod before nuzzling deep into Malise's long green skirt. It had become a technique that the Digimon had developed as a way of getting away of things she shouldn't have done. Malise's parents could often be easily swayed by Blacksalamon's cute ways and so it had been a way of getting away with it that the Digimon used time and time again. Unfortunately for the feline though, this was not going to be a time in which it would work. Malise was about to reprimand the Digimon for the act, but the opening of the door halted all idea of the act.

T.K, Davis and Rai walked into the room, along with their respective Digimon partners. The boys were all back in their school uniforms though Rai was carrying his jacket over his shoulder and had his sleeves rolled up, revealing the white long sleeved t-shirt he wore underneath to help keep warm. Davis looked annoyed, and Malise guessed it had something to do with the fact that Davis had just been through a performance of Beauty in the Beast wearing a dress and make-up, and while he had survived the ordeal of being embarrassed and humiliated in front of his fellow classmates and Kari (in which it was no secret the goggle wearing Digi-destined had a crush on), he was about to go through it all over again.

"...I'm telling you, when people see me I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire school." Davis finished while shaking his head with a small sigh in his breath. Rai had walked over to join Malise and mouthed a small hello to the girl, before putting Hopmon down and pulling out a seat from underneath the desk. He sat back and relaxed, looking to his friends.

"What is Davis going on about?" Malise asked, leaning over to the other British student while Blacksalamon noticed that her friend had arrived and the two exchanged a greeting of their own.

"Well, assuming that you've spoken to Kari, so I'll give you the short version. Davis is worried about what people will think when the truth comes out." Rai answered, letting out a small chuckle at how silly Davis was being about everything that had taken place. It wasn't something that should get the boy so worked up about. Everyone did it once in a while, it was the theatre, and something both Malise and Rai enjoyed. They had played the opposite gender in performances and had done it in front of a crowd. "I think Davis is worried about his pride, that or his ego." Rai added, though more to the two of them than for anyone else to hear.

"What were you talking about on your way here?" Malise asked before looking to Davis who was with Kari and T.K, it looked as if Davis had the flyer for the Winter Formal. If Davis was going to ask Kari to join him, then he certainly was in for a shock.

"Turns out that Miss Kinamoto has made the final performance before the Christmas break one that will be performed in front of the entire school, and not just for class." answered Rai, a grin had spread across his face and Malise started chuckling at the thought of getting to see Davis in front of the entire school. "I wonder if families will be invited." the boy mused with a smile.

-X-

Davis let out a small groan as he slumped down on the chair, hearing that Kari was going to the dance with T.K when he asked about it. It couldn't be helped though. Davis was upset, but that wasn't something he could see being too much of a problem. He had a feeling that Kari liked T.K more. The two were close, closer than Davis could ever hope to be with the child of light. With a small smile, he sat forward before flicking the mouse and turning the computer off of stand bye, only to stop and stare incredulously at the image before him.

"Hey Davish, isn't that you in the picture?" Demiveemon asked, staring and blinking at the monitor screen. It was Davis, only in the one look he hoped he could forget after Christmas when the time came.

He could hear T.K and Kari laughing, which was quickly joined in by Malise and Rai when the other male looked to a computer screen and saw that it was Davis dressed up as Belle. Even the Digimon started to laugh at the image, as well as looking towards Davis as he looked as if he was about to blow. His face was as red as beetroot and he looked between the four others, before his eyes settled on T.K and Kari who were still laughing.

"All right... which one of you did this?" Davis asked, before Kari stuck her hands up in admittance, though she still kept on laughing at how Davis was acting towards the image. He couldn't believe it was Kari that had done this, of all the people that would ever consider doing something so cruel, she was no where near the top of the list. Of all the Kamiya residency, Davis would have expected something like that to come from Tai. "Kari... why... you don't..." Davis couldn't form the sentences he wanted to but it looked like Kari was about to explain it for him.

"Let's call it revenge." she stated with a nod of her head before looking between T.K and Davis. "First there was the time you tricked me into taking photographs of your performance of Cinderella, and getting some of T.K when he was dressed up. Second was when you only used those photographs to plaster them across the school when T.K was dressed as Cinderella in her ball gown, instead of taking them to Miss Kinamoto like you said you would." Kari's voice was stern, but she still had some of her playful nature, she was clearly enjoying this. Davis was squirming like mad, and it was something that Kari was going to play on.

When the prank had first happened, his sister Jun had always said that it would come back and bite Davis on the ass. But the boy insisted that T.K was above such petty notions of revenge and payback that it would never happen. I wonder if I should start listening to Jun more often. Davis thought before letting out a long sigh. Kari was about to tell him the rest until Yolei and Cody came inside with their partners Poromon and Upamon respectively. Yolei was carrying a bag of snacks for the group, and Cody had what appeared to be a somewhat sorry look on his face.

"Hey everyone!" Yolei called out with a smile, setting down the snacks on the floor and allowing the Digimon to dig in and eat. Cody let Upamon go before looking to the other Digi-destined waiting around the computers. He saw Davis on the screen dressed as he was and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Davis... wow that's an interesting look for you." he said with a small chuckle. He had grown up a lot since the last battle against Malomyotismon. While he had been effected by Oikawa's passing, he knew that the man was in a better place, and that he was happy. Unfortunately it was coming close to the anniversary of his passing, and it wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

Davis scowled at the younger Digi-destined, but the scowl didn't last for long before he let out a long sigh before shaking his head.

"Hey Cody, how have you been?" T.K asked as he went to join his friend by the computer and looked towards him.

"I've been good, thanks T.K. Unfortunately though I won't be able to join you in the Digital World this afternoon."

"Why, what's the matter?" Davis asked and looked towards him.

"Unfortunately my grandfather has been admitted to the hospital. I received an message this afternoon shortly after lunch. I'm going to meet my mother there and see how he is. I just came by to let you all know." Cody explained, and it was clear for all to see that the boy was worried for his grandfather. It was only natural after all. Cody and his grandfather are close, and no one was going to begrudge him choosing to see his grandfather rather than go to the Digital World. In fact a lot of the Digi-destined had met Cody's grandfather in the past and they had all found him to be a very nice man who was willing to listen, and always gave good advice to help them through their problems. Letting out a small sigh, Cody looked to Upamon who hopped towards his partner and jumped into his arms. "I'm sorry to cause any trouble, but I'll speak to you later on."

"It's all right Cody, send our regards to your grandfather." said Malise from the other side of the room as she looked towards Cody while he left, and there was a somewhat sombre mood from them all. It was understandable considering the fact that they knew someone who was in the hospital. They just hoped that Cody's grandfather would get better.

"I think we should leave going to the digital world for today, and go another time when Cody is with us." Kari said to the others, looking around to everyone, who simply nodded their agreements. It wasn't difficult to make the decision, and while any of them could have gone on their own, it wouldn't be right to leave Cody behind. Everyone got up from where they were sat, and gathered their belongings.

"I guess I should head back to the apartment. I've got some homework to do." said Rai as he made sure his work was all together.

"If you want some company, we can go together." Malise said while logging off her computer and stuffing everything into the bag. Blacksalamon and Hopmon both went to join the two. "Kari, Yolei, are you still up for shopping tomorrow?" Malise asked, and both girls nodded their heads with a smile on their face.

"Sounds good, meet at the train station for eleven?" asked Yolei before Malise nodded and picked Blacksalamon up from the desk and held her in her arms, walking out of the classroom.

"See you all later guys." Rai said as he had Hopmon in his arms and the two British Digi-destined left the computer lab. It left the others remaining and they all looked to one another.

"Well I guess I better get going. Ken asked if I wanted to see a movie tonight." Yolei commented with a smile on her face while she pushed up her glasses and walked over to Poromon. "I'll catch up with you later, and see you tomorrow Kari."

"See you tomorrow." Kari replied and waved good bye.

"See you later everyone." Poromon perked up after finishing a chocolate bar it had been chewing on before Yolei picked him up. Partner and Digimon left the room behind, leaving the others left, and Kari turned to her computer and disabled the command to show the picture of Davis as Belle to be the desktop image, which brought an immediate sigh of relief from the goggle wearing Digi-destined.

"Did you send any of those pictures to anyone?" Davis asked, he was still slightly nervous about the idea of those images being released to the general public. It would ruin all credibility and while he knew he deserved it, he also felt that T.K was better in the gowns than Davis ever would be.

"Don't worry Davis." Kari lied with a small grin, before looking towards T.K and nodding her head. She was telling a fib, of course, but this was karma for what Davis did previously. When T.K had gotten home after having the drama lesson, it turned out that Davis had sent a picture to Matt, who in turn sent it to his parents, and that circulated through T.K's family causing a humiliating moment for the blonde haired boy that he still hadn't lived down at that point. Now it was just a case of bringing the balance back to line, and giving Davis something to dread when he got home. "Anyway, I'll be off. As we're not going to the Digital World, I figure I should at least help my mum get the Christmas decorations ready." Kari explained before logging off and picking up her camera and her bag. "Talk to you both later." Kari finished and left the computer lab.

The boys didn't linger around much longer; they left at the same time after clearing up the mess of the other Digimon and then walking on home in opposite directions.


	3. Chapter 3

[[Author's note: Wow, I cannot believe it's been so long since I last updated the story. Sorry about that. It's just been hectic with a new job and all the new experiences I've been trying out lately. Anyway, the next chapter is here, and it is the action for the story, and I hope you'll enjoy it.]]

"What... they were supposed to come to the Digital world! Your intelligence..."

"Our intelligence stated that they come to the Digital World from the human world on this day each week without fail. Something must have happened that has caused them to do otherwise." Rosemon stopped Witchmon's rant regarding the change of plans with a stern tone of voice, and an icy stare through her helm at the champion level Digimon. With every passing moment, the level of annoyance that came from Witchmon was growing, and Rosemon found herself close to crossing the line between silently scalding the other Digimon, to launching an all out attack and destroying the nuisance once and for all. It would certainly do the group some good. They'd be rid of her and that infernal prattling on about her experiences and her challenges over the past few years. Witchmon was a pest in every sense of the word. "Venusmon, how would you like us to proceed?" Rosemon asked as she stepped away from the mirror that looked upon the Digi-destined as they left the building one by one, and moved in numerous directions away. One of the targets left the building, the human girl and her Gatomon partner, and a few moments later the human male left the building with another human walking at his side.

Venusmon was watching from the back of the room, if it could be called a room. The space the Digimon occupied was dark, only the light coming from the mirror gave away the fives' location. Rosemon and Witchmon before the mirror, ready to strike the other. Venusmon stood a short distance away opposite the mirror. Dianemon and Lotusmon stood away from the group, choosing to remain silent rather than to speak up and risk the other two Digimon from growing mad at what they might see as being an insult. It would be the smarter option that they could do in their minds, and it was something that Venusmon agreed with. Although she didn't say it, the constant bickering between Rosemon and Witchmon could drive anyone mad.

"The plan must continue no matter what. Rosemon, I want you and Witchmon to travel to the human world." shouts and cries of objection came from the two Digimon, but they were swiftly countered as Venusmon clicked her fingers and from the shadows, Olive the dove flew at the two argumentative Digimon and pecked them one after another on the head. While the pecking did no lasting harm to either of them or leave any marks, it did calm to the two rather quickly, and they both let out long sighs of relaxation before nodding their heads. Peace Fantasia was the name of what had just happened, and Rosemon and Witchmon were, for the moment, calm and peaceful. They looked towards Venusmon, and beckoned her to continue.

"Travel to the human world and find the boy. Once he is part of us, then we will be one step closer to our goals." Venusmon instructed the two before pointing to the mirror, and with her powers she reached out and touched on the image, turning it into a portal to the other world.

"Consider it done, Venusmon." Rosemon said simply before bowing to the other Digimon and taking a running start.

Witchmon remained silent for a moment before making her way towards the portal. She did not bow like Rosemon did, for she was not truly one of them. She was more of a mercenary than a subject, owing no allegiance to the other Digimon save for what will get her the power she seeks to control. It was the typical arrogance of the mercenary lifestyle. No honour, just a single minded goal and a willingness to achieve that goal. When she was gone, Venusmon let herself relax, removing her powers of transportation from the mirror and she shook her head, letting out a small sigh. "If there was another way of completing the prophecy then I would have considered it, but Witchmon is the only Digimon that can be controlled who can do such an act. The other two are long gone, both in a state where only the darkest and strongest powers can reawaken them."

"Piedmon and Puppetmon." Lotusmon breathed the words, shaking her head at the thought.

Two of the four Dark Masters, the most vile and despicable Digimon that had ever stepped foot upon the Digital World, corrupting all that they saw and turning it evil. Every Digimon owed the Digi-destined of the time a debt of gratitude and so much more when they were all destroyed along with Apocalymon. It was said that if any of the Dark Masters return to the Digital World, then a tidal wave of chaos would follow them, and wash all known worlds in a flood of destruction and suffering.

"What happens if Witchmon cannot complete the task set?" Lotusmon asked, though part of her feared the answer. They needed this to work, the prophecy itself needed the bearers of light and hope to be of one form and to be unified with the four Digimon of the Nature Spirits. There was no unity in being different.

"If Witchmon fails, then we must do what is necessary. We would have to resurrect either Piedmon or Puppetmon." replied Venusmon, though even she did not like speaking those words. Some of the most powerful beings who sought to destroy the Digital World would never consider joining the group. They would never agree to change those who helped destroy them. "Let us hope it does not come to that, let us hope that Witchmon succeeds."

None of the Digimon present at the time wanted to see the return of evil and malice incarnate, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. Even with their combined might, there was only a slim chance that any of them could hope to control or stop the two Digimon if they went out of control. The odds wouldn't be in their favour, but it did not mean that they couldn't try. They would try no matter what, even if it cost the group their very existence.

-X-

Outside the school, T.K and Patamon were making their way towards home, and back to the apartment. He would have to break the news of the dance to his mother, and that was going to be a pain in the ass. She would insist on taking him shopping for a new suit at the first possible moment, and if there was one thing that T.K knew from experience was that shopping with his mother was always going to be difficult. He remembered when Matt had his school prom, and T.K. stayed with his dad that day. When the two returned, Matt looked like a zombie and he was dead on his feet. According to the report that Matt gave, their mum had took him around every shop until they could find the right outfit. Even then it wasn't something that Matt liked, rather something that his mother liked.

The blonde haired boy was discussing the memory with Patamon who was perched on top of his head and looked down towards T.K, focusing on every word he said. Although Patamon knew everything that had happened and what Matt had told both himself and T.K, it was still a little fun to hear it again. Of course it was cruel to make fun of Matt's misfortunes when it came to clothes shopping, but T.K's older brother did laugh when Davis sent the pictures of the first drama performance of Cinderella to everyone that knew T.K (and that included the Digi-destined from across the world) which meant that T.K had every right to laugh at Matt's expense.

"T.J!" a panting, out-of-breath voice could be heard from behind them, and T.K paused for a moment, recognising the owner of said voice for a moment before looking back. It was Davis, and it looked as if he was running for his life with Demiveemon holding on for dear life, latching to Davis' back pack with his legs kicking around in the air. It was almost comical, if not a little sad to see Demiveemon close to taking a few flying lessons. "I told you we'd catch up to him!" said Davis in a triumphant tone of voice as he looked to Demiveemon who had started to slide down Davis' trouser leg, before stumbling towards the bushes. The poor Digimon looked as if it was about to throw up like it did after the Digimon stuffed itself on sweets and fizzy drinks.

"He doesn't look too good." Patamon pointed out to the two humans before jumping off of T.K's head and gliding down to where Demiveemon sat on the edge of the bushes, holding it's stomach and sitting forward. The in-training Digimon was taking deep breaths, trying to calm itself with Patamon watching, hoping that his friend was all right.

"You seemed to be in quite a hurry to catch up." observed T.K as the blonde haired boy looked Davis up and down, taking in the sweaty, dishevelled appearance of the other, before chuckling and shaking his head, though Davis scowled before standing up straight and stretching out.

"I just needed to get something back from you." Davis said while trying to take in deep breaths, before continuing and stretching out once again. "You have my Literature book from this morning." Davis explained, which made T.K immediately reach around to his bag, and opening it up he started to fish for it.

"Are you sure you gave it to me?" T.K asked as he dug through the bag, moving books out of the way, pens, sheets of paper and note books to one side and the other in an attempt to find the book. Checking the last few, T.K's eyes looked up and he smiled before nodding, producing a copy of Frankenstein with Davis' name on it. The book was torn at the edges, and some of the corners were a little scuffed, but the pages themselves didn't show any of the discolouration that came from the usual use from constant reading. Most of T.K's books had green spots across the edges of each page when looked at with the book closed, but Davis' copy looked like it had hardly been opened. "How much have you read of this?"

"Not much." Davis stated as he shoved the book in his bag without even attempting to move things around. It showed where the scuffs on the corners of the book were coming from, that was for sure. There wasn't much of a surprise in that regard, and so T.K let the matter slide before closing up his bag and looking towards the other Digidestined. "Got anything planned for tonight?" Davis asked before picking up Demiveemon after the Digimon came back to the two of them, and Patamon flew up and settled itself down on T.K's head.

"Well, besides getting my homework finished, not a lot. I will have to give my mother the news that the Winter Formal is taking place, which means that we'll be going shopping when she has a free moment." T.K said, although he didn't sound very excited at the prospect of going suit shopping, and Davis knew exactly why, so he didn't have to ask. Though knowing Davis like T.K knew him, then the other was still going to bring it up.

"After what happened to Matt, I can't say I blame you. I'm fortunate my parents are out of town. It's just Jun, me and Demiveemon in the house." Davis claimed with a grin, clearly thinking about all the ways that he could torture his sister Jun with. Everyone knew that Jun would have a surprise up her sleeve for the other, and T.K couldn't wait to hear from the others about what happened, it was a shame that he couldn't be there to see it.

Davis paused for a moment, he was thinking about the Winter Formal and turned to T.K, a small curious look on the former leader of the Digi-destined. "You and Kari are good friends, do you know if she's attending the Formal with anyone?" he asked, and T.K paused for a moment, trying to think of an answer to that question. It was common knowledge that Davis had a crush on Kari, the whole world and his mother knew that fact. The problem was whether or not Davis would take the fact that Kari had asked T.K himself to the formal.

"Well..."

"T.C?" Davis pressured him, and not wanting to draw it out any longer and actually risk Davis continuously sending message after message asking him who it was, T.K answered.

"She asked me to the Formal at lunch earlier today, and I said yes." the blonde responded with a small sigh, wondering what would happen next. Fortunately though, it didn't go as bad as T.K was expecting.

"Well that's good." Davis responded, and T.K was stunned, half expecting Davis to start moaning and groaning his head off at that point. He had certainly grown up since the early days when the two first met. "As long as you make Kari happy then we're fine."

T.K looked to Davis, visibly stunned and gob smacked that Davis, the very same Davis that got annoyed and fuming when Kari teased him in the past was actually being civil about the entire matter. Patamon and Demiveemon both walked to their respective partners and yet T.K didn't notice. "Uh... thanks... and don't worry. I will." he responded, letting out a slight chuckle and he nodded his head before the two of them started to walk home.

-X-

Since starting college, and working on new projects that would be both beneficial to the human and Digital world, Koushiro Izumi, better known as Izzy to his friends and family continued to be the one person who probably spent most of his time on his laptop, rather than working on another medium such as pen or paper. The red haired college student preferred to use the power of his laptop, though being more cautious than anyone else. Each piece of work that Izzy focused on was saved on his laptop, backed up onto a portable hard drive with a terrabyte of space, and then sent on and stored on an online server that he used when he needed to gather his work, and had neither his laptop or his hard drive.

At the time, he was looking into tracking any stray Digimon that were roaming around the human world. With the increase in humans gaining Digimon partners, then it was inevitable that some may slip through the net and find themselves wandering the real world. If that happened then the Digi-destined needed a way of tracking each and every one of them, while finding alerting the nearest digi-destined to deal with the situation before it developed. Many public officials, police chiefs and politicians welcomed the Digimon, but at the same time they saw the guests as powder kegs that could go off at any time. Izzy felt the same way. He wanted to make sure the worlds were in peace, and if that meant sitting at his laptop for most of the day then so be it.

"Izzy, I'm about to cook dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs?" Yoshi, his mother called out from outside of his bedroom, and stretching out slightly, Izzy turned his head towards the door with a smile. Sliding himself from the chair, he stepped up and walked towards the door. He didn't like shouting through a closed door, sometimes words got lost and it sounded as if Izzy had said the wrong thing. It brought him back to a particular Christmas the previous year when asking for a new Ink Jet printer sounded like a pink dress for winter to his mother. If it wasn't for Tentomon being by his side and backing him up, then there would have been an awkward conversation between himself and his parents.

Opening the door, the red haired boy walked out. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, a green sweater and a purple shirt underneath, with a pair of slippers covering his feet. Yoshi was standing near the kitchen getting everything ready.

"Spaghetti and meatballs sound good to me, thank you. How long will dinner be?" Izzy asked as he stepped into the kitchen area and took a glass from the cabinet, before filling it with water. His father was still out for another ten minutes before he returned from work, so it was just Izzy and his mother at that point.

"I'll start cooking in ten minutes, so it will give your father some time to come in and have a wash." Yoshi responded with a smile before Izzy nodded and picked up his glass of water, stepping away from the kitchen before he heard his mother speaking again. "Will Tentomon be joining us?"

"I'm not too sure mum, he's not here at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Izzy replied before bowing and taking his leave of the kitchen, glass of water in hand and he had a smile on his face.

Walking back into his bedroom and closing the door behind him; Izzy was a little surprised to see the red insect Digimon flying through the window and landing down onto the floor next to his bed. He let out a small chuckle and looked towards Tentomon. "Speak of the devil and he shall come."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing Tentomon, just a saying here in the human world." Izzy commented before putting his water on the desk and sitting down on the swivel chair and turning to face his partner Digimon. "My mother and I were just talking about you. She wanted to know if you were joining us for dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Izzy said, and watched as Tentomon nodded his head in agreement, and Izzy chuckled before looking to his laptop and typing in a few commands. It brought up the map of the city, showing off the number of Digimon and human partners that were moving through the city. It seemed that there were a few on the streets, though most of them were at home. "Where did you get off to?"

"I went for a trip around the city. According to what I was told by Armadillomon, some of the insect type Digimon have been mistaken for giant bugs from the older members of the communities which has meant that sprays from insect repellent and attacks with fly swatters have become commonplace. At the moment, it's only Roachmon that have been targeted the most." Tentomon began while looking towards the map. "I've also noticed it's not just stray Digimon that have been attacked. Digimon with human partners have also been targeted."

"I wonder if this might escalate." said Izzy who turned from the monitor and looked towards Tentomon. The human leant forward, resting his chin in one hand while considering the situation. There was a moment of silence; Tentomon knew not to disturb Izzy or speak until his partner had come up with a theory or a solution. "Maybe it's just a random series of events. I don't think we should concern ourselves with it until something major happens."

"I'll keep an eye on it and see what happens." Izzy was about to respond to Tentomon's comments. He had a smile on his face, but it quickly turned to alarm when his laptop started beeping, and a warning flashed up on screen, revealing that there was a Digimon that had entered the human world. Turning himself around, he looked on at the screen as the information flashed up. Izzy started to type, with Tentomon hovering close behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"This is new." he breathed before reading the information as it came on the screen. "Two Digimon, the first is a champion level Digimon, though no information is given on the nature or identity. The second is a..."

"What is it Izzy?"

The red haired Digi-destined didn't know how to respond. It was the first time they had ever had a Digimon of that level enter the human world since Diaboromon returned and tried to take his revenge on the Digi-destined three years previously. "The second is a mega level Digimon. It's near the school." Izzy finished his sentence, shaking his head and looking on the screen before pulling up the map and finding out where it was and if anyone was near by to deal with the two Digimon. He was in luck; T.K and Davis' digivices were showing to be within a stone's throw away and quickly sent them an email.

"If only we could get out there and help." Tentomon spoke out, and if he was honest; Izzy was having the exact same thoughts while sending the email to T.K's device and looking at the screen.

"Both T.K and Davis are strong enough to handle the two Digimon, though I know they would appreciate the back up if things do turn upside down." Izzy replied while sending the email and looking at the screen. The two should hopefully be able to reason with the Digimon, but they were warned to be careful, just in case.

-X-

Despite Izzy's best intentions for peaceful first meetings; T.K and Davis had been attacked from the get go, barely walking ten feet away from the area, and the two Digimon weren't pulling any punches. The strange thing was though, that the Mega level digimon was holding herself back after the initial first hits were placed. The road was covered in rose bushes but those weren't harming anyone (though they were harming cars when the sharp thorns scratched the paint work of near by cars) and so were just an odd sight to see in a road in which there was no dirt.

Angemon was in the air taking on Witchmon, his staff crashing against her broom and both were in a furious duel of Champion level Digimon. The angel was resplendent in the slowly fading sunlight. His white clothes were tinted orange as the sun set behind him.

Flamedramon was launching himself into the air, trying to get at Rosemon, but she did not try to fight him. Instead the Digimon simply rose higher and higher into the air. The action infuriated both Digimon and partner, the two hot heads throwing curses at the Digimon.

"Come down here and fight like a mon!" Flamedramon shouted to the Digimon before landing back on the ground, on both feet, and he looked up at Rosemon, ready to take another jump and try to bring her down to earth. It would probably end the same though with the Digimon rising higher and higher.

"Stay on the ground Flamedramon, help Angemon out!" Davis instructed. He and T.K were standing on the pavement, watching the fight from the safety of the school wall in front of them. Davis had both fists clenched, trying to figure out something they could do, though T.K had his nose in the emails he was sent and Davis noticed it. "Keep your head in the game T.J! The fight is out there."

"I know I know," the blonde returned before looking up. "It's an email from Izzy."

"Well what does it say?" Davis asked as he felt the temperature around them rise. Flamedramon just launched his fire rockets at the Witchmon when he had a clear shot and all three of them hit the Digimon square in the chest, causing her to scream out before flying back and shaking her head.

"Just what we already know, and to be careful." T.K said, and he was calm despite the chaos that was taking place above them. The blonde haired digi-destined was used to this after all. He had been through it a number of times already in his life alongside Matt and the others. "I'm getting him to send us some back up." T.K added before sending the email, and flicking it shut and sliding it in his bag before going back to the fight.

It was amazing that nothing had been destroyed... yet. Unfortunately with the nature of Digimon, there was no telling what might happen when a group of them started fighting and tearing one another to pieces. It was just the nature of their actions. The two Digi-destined watched from the ground, watching Witchmon dodge the three fire balls that came from Flamedramon's fist, only to be smashed into the air by Angemon who had gripped his staff fiercely, using it as a club, and a very effective way of buying the two of them some time to regroup and refocus their attacks on the two Digimon.

"Way to go guys!" Davis shouted up to the two Digimon and looked to T.K with a smirk on his face, seemingly confident in the fact that the two Digimon were able to take on the other without breaking a sweat. "See, what did I tell you? Our two Digimon can take care of two insignificant Digimon."

-X-

Witchmon was reeling from the staff being smashed against her stomach, and was floating up in the air, though lower than Rosemon who had remained silent and passive throughout the entire first engagement between the three Digimon. Her only actions were to grow the rose bushes across the street. Her plan for dealing with the situation, and if necessary strike out, but Witchmon had been clear in her instructions. She wanted to do this on her own to prove herself. Witchmon had so much more to prove and would have to do a lot more than simply capture the target to prove her worth to Rosemon. She wanted to see loyalty from Witchmon. Loyalty to the cause, to the sisterhood of the Digimon, and then Witchmon will have proven herself to the mega level.

The champion Digimon was panting, out of breath and she continued to rub her stomach from where the staff had hit. She scolded both the humans, and then turned her attention to the fact that she was fighting without help. It was annoying, and to Witchmon it looked as if Rosemon was enjoying the sight of Witchmon being beaten back.

"If you wish to assist in the battle then please do so!" Witchmon shouted as she clenched her broom before looking back to the humans who were waiting. She figured that while near Rosemon, the other Digimon were powerless to attack without risking the more powerful Digimon from getting involved. "I'm getting beaten back, and I cannot take a shot at the boy like this!"

"Your exact instructions were that you wished to take on the boy and complete the mission. I'm simply doing as you requested." Rosemon answered in a neutral tone of voice, but it took the Digimon a tremendous amount of willpower to gloat and comment on how she said it would not work, that team-work would be the better option. "If you need my help, then you simply need to ask." Rosemon added, but this time her voice was not neutral. It almost sounded as if she was gloating to the other Digimon.

Witchmon remained silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say to the other Digimon that didn't rise to the bait that Rosemon had set out. In an unusual moment of calmness that came from the Digimon, Witchmon looked down and took a deep breath. "We need to keep the two Digimon and the brown haired boy out of the way so I can get in close and use my special ability. Your vines can do the trick to stop the others." Witchmon explained, and she turned to face the other Digimon.

Rosemon remained quiet for a moment, before she smiled and nodded her head. It was the first move she started to make since coming to the human world other than to avoid the attacks of Flamedramon. The Digimon wasn't going to get involved directly, instead she started to speak under her breath and she looked at the rose bushes that had grown when they first arrived. Little did the others know, that while they stood up there trying to figure out an attack, the rose bushes started to move, though the noises made were muffled and masked when a gust of cold wind passed through the streets, a spell brought on by Witchmon.

-X-

"I wonder what those two are talking about." Flamedramon quipped as he stood near Davis, while Angemon floated above T.K with both hands gripping his staff. The four of them had taken an interest in what was going on, but the four of them were ready just in case something did happen and caused a few problems to take place. Thankfully though, it seems that they could take a breather, if only for a few moments. "You would have thought that for a mega level Digimon, Rosemon would have come for us." the dragon Digimon added before turning to the others.

"Stay focused Flamedramon." T.K began before looking at his emails, finding that Malise and Ken were close by and on their way to assist. It was some good news, especially if things heated up and Rosemon finally did join the fight. He flicked his personal computer closed before sticking it back in his bag. It was getting stressful, and at that point he wished something would happen. At least then they could act. It felt that to T.K, some of Tai's and Davis' personalities have rubbed off on him. The lack of action was making him anxious, and that was not a good state to be in. "I don't like this."

"What? The fact that they've retreated or the fact that they're still up there?" Davis asked in response, turning to face the blonde.

"Both." T.K simply answered before letting out a deep breath. He was about to say more when the gust of wind came through, and the chill bit into them all and caused T.K to pull his blazer tighter around his body, trying to keep out the cold. "Where did the wind come..." T.K was stopped from speaking when he felt something grasp against his body and looking down, thorny vines were crawling their way up his body and entrapping him in an iron like grip, squeezing tightly to stop him from moving.

T.K was about to shout a warning when he saw that Davis was in a similar position. Encased in vines from head to toe while Angemon and Flamedramon were both being squeezed tightly and held in place. Both tried to struggle within the vines, but it was futile to resist. They were just wasting energy. "I knew this was too good to be true." he muttered while he moved his hands around, though at some points he found himself pricking his hands on the sharp thorns. It was difficult to tell if they drew blood, but at that point he didn't care.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" Witchmon shouted as she descended from the sky, stopping a few metres above T.K and the others, sitting on her broom and looking down at the encased Digi-destined and their partner Digimon. "I had doubts, but they quickly faded."

"What do you want?" T.K shouted to the Digimon who simply cackled and shook her head before leaping and using her arms, she lifted herself up so that her feet were on her broomstick, and she stood upright. Witchmon clapped her hands in joy as she walked along the length of the stick and she looked back down towards T.K.

"Simply put, I want the power to defeat my rival Wizardmon, but to achieve that, then I need to bring you to some associates of mine."

T.K looked to the Digimon, and listened to what she had to say regarding the matter and the blonde shook his head defiantly. "I won't go with you!" he shouted back in defiance, trying to struggle from his thorny bonds and break free so he could try and help the others from their bindings. "Let us go!"

"Never going to happen!" Witchmon cackled in an act of triumph before raising her hands high in the air, her fingers pointing to one another as if she were making a cage. Between her hands, and remaining within the confines of her fingers dark energy started to crackle and manifest itself. The air became charged as Witchmon prepared her spell. It was one that she had been tasked to do by the Sisterhood and as she had the target in her sights, the time was right to strike. "Conversion Ray!"

"Spiking Strike!" the shout came quickly, and two metallic spikes made contact with Witchmon before she could fire, causing the Digimon to float to the side in pain, though her attack was successful, it hit the wrong target. It hit Davis square in the chest, though only lasted a few seconds. The goggle head didn't scream out in pain, in fact he was uninjured through the ordeal. Simply confused. Looking around, he saw that help had arrived. Stingmon was taking Witchmon on and driving her away, while the eight winged form of Angewoman kept Rosemon at bay. There was a blur that passed the four of them, which quickly appeared, revealing itself to be the armoured form of Tigressmon. Blacksalamon's armour form.

Tigressmon stood at six feet tall, covered in black armour that had purple stripes running across her body mimicking that of a tiger. It stood as a human, much like Flamedramon and each hand contained three claws that were sharp enough to cut through steel like a hot knife through butter.

"Tigressmon, get T.K and the others free of those vines!" Malise shouted from the distance as she, Kari and Ken came running down the road towards them. She was panting heavily, her black hair flowing behind her. Tigressmon got to work quickly, and in the space of a few moments she had moved around the four bound Digi-destined and Digimon and cut loose their bindings, allowing them to be free. Malise ran for T.K first, but he waved her away and pointed to Davis.

"He was hit, make sure he's all right first." T.K instructed as he fell to his knees, though held himself up with shaking arms. The blood from his cut hands had started to pool on the ground and he shook his head.

Malise took the instructions with a nod, and Ken followed her. Only Kari stopped with T.K.

"I'll be fine Kari, don't worry about me." he said to the brunette, looking up and he managed to get up slightly, still shaking from what had happened and how close he had been to taking what Davis took. The other Digi-destined was shaking, and both Angemon and Flamedramon had reverted back to their rookie forms.

"You're hurt T.K, and you know it. Hold still." Kari returned as she reached into her bag and took out a pair of tissues. Under the light of the street lamp, she held the tissues to T.K's hands, stopping the blood from flowing and she kept them in place, before taking out some medical tape. Noticing the supplies she carried, T.K gave a small smile before looking to her.

"Since when did you carry medical supplies?" asked T.K as she wrapped his hands up and kept them tight. Kari chuckled at the question and shook her head before putting everything back in her bag. T.K was amazed. Usually it was Joe that brought medical supplies with him just in case.

"I've been taking some advice from Joe."

"Knew it."

"Knew what?" Kari looked to T.K with a small smile, enjoying the little playful nature that the two of them shared. Both knew that recently it had developed further. The dance, Christmas, the fact that the two spent more time together both in and out of school.

"That you have been listening to Joe. He gave you a few ideas, didn't he?" T.K asked, and Kari responded by nodding her head and she chuckled before the two of them started to walk towards the others. Patamon looked exhausted, the Digimon could barely keep himself in the air let alone make it towards the two of them. "Patamon, are you all right?" T.K asked as he caught the Digimon in his arms, looking at the slightly bruised rookie before letting out a small smile, knowing that Patamon was well.

"I'll be fine, though I could do with a long nap." Patamon responded as they looked to Davis and Veemon. The former of the two was being supported by Ken. Davis was shaken up and he looked pale, but apart from that there appeared to be no physical injuries to the other.

"Are you all right, Davis?" T.K asked as they walked to join one another, converging in one big group. With the two Digimon seen to, Tigressmon and Stingmon reverted to their rookie forms. Blacksalamon walked over to join Malise who picked the little Digimon up in her arms after Davis found his footing, and Ken helped Wormmon up onto his shoulder. It had been a year since Ken started attending public high school, and much to the delight of the Digi-destined (and especially Yolei), Ken was able to transition easily into his new life at the school.

"I'll be fine. Some food and a good night's sleep and I'll be right as rain tomorrow." Davis replied before looking at the bandaged hands that T.K now, and then looked to Kari knowing that it was her that had done the dressing. He looked at the two of them with a smile on his face. He was happy for the pair, and he knew something good would come out of it. "Let's get going, it's late and Jun's probably worried about me."

"Wait shouldn't you go to the hospital? You were hit with god knows what." Malise cut in before Davis could even step aside to take his leave. The British girl looked on at the boy, and although she hadn't known him for too long, Malise still cared for Davis. He was a friend, and she looked out for each and every one of her friends. "At least get it looked at."

"Relax Malise, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Davis responded before picking up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder, though he winced slightly when the strap was placed over his chest. The pressure and weight of his school bag was pressing against his skin, and it seemed to aggravate the problem. He bared through though and managed to keep himself up right. "Just don't worry. If something goes wrong then I'll go to the hospital and get it looked at." Davis finished before waving good bye, and with Veemon at his side, the two of them made their way home. The others simply looked towards Davis, amazed that he could go through so much and still remain fine after everything that has happened.

"I'll never understand him." Malise commented, shaking her head before looking to Blacksalamon who simply shrugged her shoulders. Malise let out a sigh, before picking up her partner Digimon and starting to return the way they arrived. "Well, I'm going to head home now that everything is back to… well I can't really say normal at the moment."

"Don't worry Malise, we know what you're talking about." Ken finished, and the two shared a knowing chuckle before nodding. "I'll walk with you. I need to get to the train station." He stated before waving good bye to T.K and Kari, though while walking, Malise stopped and called out to Kari.

"Are you still up for shopping this weekend?"

"I won't miss it, let me know when and where!" Kari called back before waving good bye.

The scene around them at that point was completely different to what the street had been moments ago. The rose bushes were no more, they had vanished shortly after Rosemon had fled the real world and returned to the Digital World. Thankfully nothing was damaged. The school building and some of the cars that were parked along the streets remained untouched. Amazingly, despite the battle, no one had come to see what was going on. The street was deserted over than for the two humans and their partners.

"We should start walking home ourselves." Kari stated, and was met with a nod from T.K and Patamon. Both were quite tired from what had happened. "I'll walk you home."

"Wait, I thought it was the boy that walked the girl home. Not the other way around." T.K responded with a small chuckle as they started the journey away from the school building. After a few moments of walking; Kari leant in close and she gently took T.K's hand, holding onto it and the two huddled closely together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this might be the shortest chapter of the story but it does have what everyone has been waiting for. This pretty much gives you an idea of whats coming, though I've only given a few small details instead of going in at the deep end and giving it all away. This might be a personal touch, but I sometimes feel that more often or not the details of the story are given away at the start and that includes everything. This is something I wanted to avoid. I wanted to be vague and keep the reader asking questions. So chapter four is the chance to really give you, the readers some answers.**

**If you come back after that with more questions then I can honestly say I'm glad. It means I'm doing my job.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Despite the trouble with the two random Digimon coming through a gate and into the real world, Odaiba carried on as if nothing ever happened. The police investigated the area where it happened, but due to the fact that there was no damage, no investigative action was taken to look into the matter, describing it as an open-shut case.

Every member of the Digi-destined made their way home after that. Malise and Ken made their way towards the train station, with Ken taking the train to his home, while Malise continued the thirty minute walk to the apartment she was sharing with Rai.

T.K and Kari walked their own way. The bearers of light and hope shared laughs, memories, stories, almost as if they were just catching up. Of course the time they spent studying meant that either had little time to relax. T.K was on the basketball team, Kari continued dance and took lessons outside of school studying ballet and both were completely engrossed in other hobbies. The chance to walk home together gave both of them the perfect opportunity to catch up.

Numerous topics came up between the two. Kari asked T.K how the team was getting on, and she ensured him that she would be there with the dance team to cheer him on at every game. T.K asked about Kari's ballet lessons and how they were progressing, also ensuring that he would be in attendance for each of her recitals (the next one was coming up in a week's time). Often Kari would ask on T.K's hands, checking the bandages and redressing them at one point. It made T.K chuckle that she had been taking notes from Joe. Everyone saw Cody as the one who would be up for taking medical notes, just in case something happened during the trips they made to the Digital World, but it was good that someone was paying attention.

When the two reached the entrance to T.K's apartment complex, the two faced one another before T.K leant in and gave Kari a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for walking home with me, but you didn't have to." T.K stated with a smile on his face. Although he was happy to walk home on his own with Patamon asleep in his bag, the blonde haired boy still enjoyed Kari's company. The two of them held onto one another's hands before Kari smiled.

Gatomon was stood by her feet, looking up at them. She seemed to be chuckling to herself and Kari picked up on that, looking down at her partner. Eventually T.K did as well, though he didn't say anything. Kari did though, and she wasn't in the mood for playing around.

"Don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to say a thing." Gatomon stated, shaking her head in a form of mock innocence. The two had been partners for such a long time that it was difficult for anything to get past Kari, especially when it concerns Gatomon's manners and how she would often try and reveal Kari's big secrets. "Though I was thinking about what you said to me about T.K after we left school earlier on."

"Oh? What did you say to Kari about me?" T.K asked, causing Kari to brighten up, she had turned redder than Rudolph's nose during Christmas Eve.

"I said… Gatomon, if you tell him then I'll take away your kitty treats." Kari threatened, though it didn't seem to deter the feline. She would simply get them from Tai or the parents by acting cute for a little while. It worked every time. Gatomon was like a child that managed to get away with being naughty by going to the grandparents.

"I'll email you T.K."

"You won't be using my computer."

"I'll use Tai's computer."

"I'll tell him not to let you."

The exchange between Kari and Gatomon went on for a few moments longer. Both were as stubborn as the other, each of them trying to get the upper hand by using whatever dirty tricks they could possibly think of. The debate had gone onto Gatomon saying she would conspire with Tai to spread Kari's thoughts about T.K, all the while the blonde haired boy in question was standing to the side, listening in with an amused look on his face, it was new for him. Matt often said that eventually T.K would have the girls fighting over him like they did his brother. Although with Matt it often came from his frequent daydreams. Apparently that little habit was passed down from their mother.

The exchange came to a close when Kari managed to get the upper hand in the argument on who would use what to do such and such. "I have that picture of Tai when he lost that bet, remember? If he doesn't want that spread around the internet then he won't let you use his laptop." Kari said with a somewhat evil, but playful grin. There was a moment of silence between partner and Digimon, before both of them started to laugh out loud because of it. T.K simply stood there, unsure of the joke or what the picture of Tai was. It wasn't something Kari had ever mentioned before, though knowing first-hand how some siblings reacted towards one another, T.K could guess the nature of the picture, knowing it to be somewhat embarrassing.

"Anyone want to clue me in as to what's funny?" T.K asked as he watched Gatomon jump onto Kari's shoulders, and the two turned to look towards T.K with grins on their faces.

"We'll tell you in good time T.K, don't worry." Kari said before she stepped closer and took hold of .TK's hands again. She removed the bandages, checking to see if they needed another bandage. Looking at them both, the three of them were surprised by what they saw. The hands were fully healed. Not a scratch on them. Not even a scar, and those thorns were quite sharp. "Amazing." Kari breathed, before looking to T.K, who somehow didn't seem that worried about them.

"You really do have the healers touch." T.K commented with a nod of approval before checking his watch. It was getting later than expected, if his mother was home from work then she'd be wondering where he had gotten to. He was about to speak, but a gust of wintery cold air passed through the area, causing them both to shiver slightly. "It's getting really cold, do you want to come up to mine and have a drink? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind giving you a lift home." T.K offered, knowing that his mother was usually more than happy to give Kari a lift home (mostly because it allowed the two of them to talk about girly things) so having her around wouldn't be a problem at all.

"Another night T.K, I need to get home. I promised I'd discuss our shopping trip tomorrow." She said with a wink, and T.K had heard the details of what they were planning to do. It was all in line for the Winter Ball. A girl's only trip, not that T.K would have minded. He was probably going to be spending the time with his mother going shopping for a tuxedo to wear for the evening.

"All right then, but stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're sweet T.K," Kari began, before leaning in and she gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "but I'll be fine. Don't worry." She finished, before waving good bye and making her way towards her own home, leaving T.K to stand there and watch her go before he himself, went towards the elevators to get out of the cold, and into the warmth.

-X-

Davis and Demi-Veemon, who was just as exhausted as Patamon was at the time, and sleeping in between the folds of Davis' sport towel within his bag returned home shortly after they left the school, and left the fight against the two random Digimon behind. The tired goggle wearing member of the digi-destined ascended the stairs of his apartment complex, almost dead on his feet. Although it was Friday, and Davis slept in until midday on the Saturday, he usually stayed up for a few hours, at least until midnight, maybe 1 in the morning at a stretch playing computer games. It was either that, or sometimes Davis would have the compulsion to do his homework for the weekend, though it was a rare moment that it happened. It really all depended on whether his parents were awake to realise that their son was up or if his sister Jun had decided to spoil Davis' fun.

Thankfully though, the parents were away and that meant even if Jun decided to be mean and spoil his fun, she wouldn't be able to tell her parents. Even if she did decide to tell them when they returned, there was no point. Davis could deny it and that would be the end of it. Besides, it was close to Christmas. With a few weeks before school broke up for the holidays then no one was going to worry about a thing. Things would be easy, and without a hassle.

Walking into his apartment, there was a moment in which Davis didn't notice the multiple pictures stuck to the walls and the doors. At the door were two pairs of shoes. The white wedge heels were familiar, belonging to his sister Jun. The second pair were brown loathers that had become much more familiar over the past few months. They belonged to Matt, the same Matt that Jun used to stalk during the time that he had become a member of the Digi-destined. And now they were dating. It didn't make sense to Davis, but he never understood his sister. Davis doubted no one would understand Jun. "Sorry I'm late home! There were some… complications walking home!" Davis called out as he removed his shoes and slid off his bag from his back, opening it up and taking the still sleeping form of Demi-Veemon from between the towel and his books. It was going to be difficult explaining to them both that they were attacked by Digimon, and if Matt found out his younger brother was hurt then things wouldn't be good between the two of them. It would ruin the mood for Matt and Jun.

"Welcome back… Belle!" Jun called out from the living room, and hearing that caused Davis to stop for a moment, before he looked up at the walls. There they were, clear as day and printed on glossy photographic paper. Davis was staring at himself in various stages of the performance. It was just his luck. Kari lied to him! How could she? Shaking his head, Davis was about to tear down the pictures, but at a second glance he realised that it wouldn't do much to help him. His eyes went along the hallway, following the trail of pictures and they lead all of the way into the living room and the kitchen. It also looked like they had followed through into the bathroom and even Davis' bedroom.

"How could she?" Davis muttered before walking through into the living room. Jun had been busy. "Did Kari…" Davis trailed off as he noticed what Jun was wearing. It was a replica of the same dress he had worn in the performance. His sister was really going overboard. "Where did you get that?"

"This?" Jun asked, looking down at her dress before continuing. "I've had this for a while. Remember that costume party we went to back in the summer." It wasn't a question. Davis remembered it all too well seeing as it was a family party that they attended. Jun had a huge grin on her face. Sitting next to her was Matt, and while he wasn't dressed up, he had an equally large grin on his face which didn't help.

"Did you help her Matt?" Davis asked, and the blonde nodded his head, while Jun simply giggled before looking to her boyfriend and giving him a peck on the cheeks. It still amazed Davis that the two were dating considering everything that had happened between them. The constant stalking, the crazed moments of trying to get his autograph again and again. The only way that Matt could ever consider dating his sister was because of the fact that Jun had been given a Digivice after the fall of Malomyotismon. Matt must have seen that there was something more to Jun than the tendencies to be a stalker and her obsessive fan-girl nature. Jun's partner was Lopmon, though the little Digimon must be in her bedroom with Tsunomon as neither Digimon were present with the two of them. Despite the flaws and a few of the problems it caused, Davis was genuinely happy for his sister to find someone. That meant Matt would be bugged to death by Jun and not Davis himself.

"I received the email from Kari earlier on today, and she told me what you did to T.K a few months ago in the first performance. Getting her to take pictures, and then plastering them all over the school embarrassing him." Jun stated, glaring at Davis, though the glare quickly turned into an amused grin once again before Matt added his thoughts to the situation.

"We were going to use them to blackmail them, but then we decided to email the pictures to your family,"

"Our parents loved them by the way, they want to see you made up and in the dress when you get back." Jun interrupted for a moment with a giggle.

"Then we decided to put the pictures up all over the house. And I think you have some ideas." The second part was said to Jun who nodded her head in agreement. Davis was pale from the comments, knowing how cruel his sister could be at times. He could only dread what she was about to do.

"You're going to do exactly as I say, otherwise the pictures are going up on the Internet." Jun stated before watching as Davis started to walk into his room, having enough of what he was being told and what he was being objected to. It was payback, good old fashioned payback. He just didn't know it would come back and give him a painful kick in the backside.

"Do you think we're being too harsh on him?" he heard Jun asked Matt, who swiftly denied it by saying that what he did to T.K wasn't fair, and this was just a matter of redressing the balance. Davis agreed with it. He knew it would come back and haunt him eventually and he would just have to deal with it and learn to accept it. Of course there was always the possibility of trying to crack Jun's laptop and delete any trace of the pictures. Her password was probably something like Yamato or something, especially if her background image was anything to go by (the two of them on their first date, which happened to be the Winter Formal from two years ago).

"What a day." Davis breathed as he shut the door to his bedroom behind him. He was amazed that Demi-Veemon was still asleep, but Davis wasn't going to wake him up just to see if he was hungry or not. It wouldn't be right and so Davis placed the Digimon on his bed before going to his wardrobe to get his pyjamas out for the evening. It had been a long day, and Davis was thankful to get the chance to sleep. Of course Davis always had the chance to sleep, he often slept in class. What surprised even Davis was the fact it was so early.

Whether it was a combination of the long day, the attack and fight against the two random Digimon that appeared above the school and the strange attack that he was hit with, something caused him to fall asleep quicker than what he was expecting. It might have been a single element from one of those three, but he wasn't too sure. Truthfully though, Davis didn't care. Once he was out of his school uniform and into his pyjamas, he flopped down on his bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-X-

It wasn't until Davis was asleep that the effects of Witchmon's Conversion Ray really came to fruition. It was an odd spell, something that a few Digimon could do in the Digital World. Most of those were high powered spellcasting Digimon, though with some knowledge and a bit of patience, many Digimon could learn the spell and adapt it into their own attack. Whether Witchmon herself knew about the spell or not remained to be seen, but it started working. She had adapted it to do what was commanded of her. Change the body into a form more suited for what someone was looking for. While the intended target had been T.K, it came to be known that Davis made a much more suitable test subject, before the full force could be unleashed.

Davis' body went through changes as he slept. Filled with digital coding, he started to shrink in size by a few inches. His skin became softer, his features were softer and feminine. Dainty hands, dainty feet, more slender legs and pronounced hips. Behind his eyelids, Davis' eyes changed colour from brown to purple. His hair took a drastic change. It flattened, but didn't change in length. It just became straight and went down to his neck, framing his now feminine face. This was what the Sisterhood had planned, what they had asked Witchmon to do. It was a complete change from male to female.

The Sisterhood themselves were pursuing their own matters during the time, with only Venusmon watching through the mirror within her chambers. Although she was blind, she could see exactly what was happening in the real world, and she was willing to admit that she was wrong about Witchmon. The Digimon had come back a failure, or so they had assumed, and she was willing to consider that perhaps she had been too hasty in denying Witchmon the power she craved. Well, the conditions in which the Digimon would gain that power had yet to have been met, but they were on the right step. With the human turned, then it would be easy to capture the other and bring him to be converted, and then they can begin. Of course it raised the question of how to do it. How would they bring the human into the Digital World and force the other to come as well? There would have to be a lot of possibilities to prepare for. The two humans are surrounded by their friends at almost all times of the day, but if they could separate them then things might work for the best. That would have to be the plan, it was the only way it could work.

Perched on top of her throne sat Olive, the white dove that acted as both messenger and spy for Venusmon, able to come and go between the digital world and the human world at will. Its black beady eyes looked on at the mirror just like the Digimon goddess it served. Looking down on its mistress, Olive cawed slightly before Venusmon looked up, guessing what the bird had been thinking.

"Yes. Inform the others that Witchmon is to be released and brought to my chambers. No harm is to fall her and she will be treated with the respect that we would show one another. From this point on she is a member of the Sisterhood." Olive made another noise in response to the request and Venusmon chuckled, understanding where the bird was coming from and nodding her head in agreement. "You're right, she might not wish to join us. And who can blame her? We didn't exactly treat her nicely." Venusmon explained before stepping up from her throne. She took a few steps towards the mirror and ran her hand across the surface causing the image of the sleeping human fade away, replacing it with the image of the goddess standing there and Olive fluttering over to perch upon her shoulder. It made a few noises before Venusmon nodded her head and she dismissed Olive to its tasks. The dove fluttered away from her and flew into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

Venusmon spoke a few words to herself before stepping back. They were a few words of command, used to change her chambers into another image. The mirror and throne were two of many decorations that sat within her chambers. As the two items faded away, crumbling into the floor, the darkness was replaced by roaring fires that sat within cylinders. Two columns gave the impression of a pathway before they spread out bringing light to the darkness and showing the walls of the chamber. They were tablets of stone bolted to the wall through Venusmon's efforts. Each had scripture written in Digi-Code. Some were complete, others were faded and chipped away. It didn't matter though; the majority of the text could be translated. It had taken her months to find the write interpretation and translation of the code, but Venusmon had done it at last. She had what she was looking for.

"Soon…" she breathed to the silence of the chamber, as if the shadows were an audience to her grand schemes and the great plans she had envisioned for the Digital World. "…we shall be complete, and our plans will come to fruition. We just need the last two pieces of the puzzle." Venusmon ran her hand across an extract of the tablet, the runes coming to life beneath her fingers. The form of Digi-Code was ancient, written by the first descendants of the gods themselves. Venusmon's ancestors were among them, and their knowledge had been passed down through generations.

"And when the silver moon rises in the sky above File Island, and the seven sisters of light and hope shall stand upon the top of the mountain. There the power shall fill them and with it bring a new dawn to the Digital World. A world in which peace shall reign for a millennia."

Venusmon had recited the words a thousand times in the pass since coming across the tablets within an underground temple. The portents had all been there, the sisters of light and hope. Five were present within the Digital World already, and the find two had been in and out defeating the darkness. Those two were the ones needed. Unfortunately though time was against them. The silver moon would rise above File Island in six night's time and if they were not there then it would be another century until the silver moon rose again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally the weekend. The long arduous task of trudging through the days of work and school had ended and now most people had a chance to relax. The clocks had just struck ten in the morning. A lot of people were up and out already. The city of Odaiba was full of people shopping, chatting or generally relaxing without the worry of work. The cold air bit through the streets, but with warm clothing it could be prevented and once again people carried on without having any problems.

With Digimon being a common sight on the streets there were some areas in which people who had partners could chat to one another and get together. It was a separated area from most of the city but large enough to fit the numbers. Everyone and anyone was welcome. There were no discriminations based on type of Digimon or the partners. As long as you behaved then you wouldn't have a problem.

With Christmas a few short weeks away, the entire city was quite busy but for a few friends it didn't stop them from going out and enjoying themselves. Despite the early morning start and the cold weather the female members of both the first and second Digi-destined group as well as the British digi-destined girl were out in force getting ready for the upcoming Winter Ball.

All but one of the five girls were waiting at the train station having chosen that as their meeting point for the coming shopping trip due to the fact that Malise was travelling further away than the others. As always Mimi was late. Fashionably late as she would often say. They were all dressed to brave the element. Malise wore her thick winter jacket with the purple trim and thick jeans and boots. She had woollen gloves which were wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate that she had brought from the coffee stand. Blacksalamon was small enough to nestle within Malise's hood using it as a make-shift carrier. Yolei was wearing a similar outfit but in red and not black. She didn't have a hot drink in hand though, instead Poromon rested in her arms.

Sora was wearing her sports jumper and blue jeans. A silver heart shaped locket on a silver chain was placed around her neck. It was a present from Tai for her birthday that year. Inside was a picture of the two of them at the end of school prom. Something the two loved a lot. It had been a magical night for them both and Tai and Sora had given their love for one another. Since the last adventure they all shared, defeating Malomyotismon, Sora's hair had grown longer and reached down past her shoulders. While playing tennis it was always tied in a ponytail but during down time she let it hang loose.

"Is this a regular occurrence when shopping?" Malise asked as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. Her hands moving up and down the thermal cup and cardboard sleeve to try and keep them warm considering her gloves were being used by Blacksalamon as make shift pillows.

"You'll have to be more specific Malise." Yolei responded before sitting on the wall that was part of a ramp leading towards the ticket office. She looked towards the other girls who all had grins on their faces, knowing what Malise was talking about but they allowed Yolei to explain it to her anyway. "Shopping on for Christmas presents and other valuable items has been a tradition of the Digi-destined girls." Yolei explained, quoting a term that Mimi herself had used when they first started shopping for presents around the same time Matt had his first Christmas concert (the same Christmas concert that was consequently trashed and ruined by Digimon running amok). "If you're talking about the fact that Mimi is late…" Yolei paused for a moment before shifting Poromon to rest in one arm while she looked at her Digivice. "…by fifteen minutes then yes. It is a regular occurrence."

"We've always said my brother was worse for keeping track of time, but we're reconsidering the honour of that title by giving it to Mimi." Kari stated with a small chuckle while Gatomon nodded her head in agreement.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Malise muttered to herself, though her tone wasn't as jovial as she would normally use. There was no denying the fact that Malise and Mimi didn't really see eye to eye. It was reminiscent of the American teenage high school movies that focused on cliques. Mimi was the preppy cheerleader while Malise was the outcast alternative teen. The two rarely saw eye to eye. While Malise was willing to let the small infringements slide there were times in which Mimi did go a little over board. One of the first things that happened when the two girls met was Mimi trying to get Malise to wear something brighter (aka pink) when they went shopping. That didn't go down too well. "Just try to keep her from getting me to try anything pink on when we get around to shopping."

"No promises." Sora said with a sigh, and it couldn't be helped. Malise knew that. Mimi was who she was and it was something the British girl was willing to accept. She just wished Mimi accepted that Malise didn't want to wear pink. "Don't worry Malise, I'm sure we can work something out." She added with a smile.

Malise was about to respond, but there was a familiar apology coming from the car park to the train station and the four girls simply chuckled before looking up. Mimi was walking towards them dressed in, as always, pink. Pink faux fur jacket, boots, scarf and gloves. The only thing that wasn't pink were her jeans which were a faded blue. She had a healthy complexion. Her hair was still pink, though she didn't have the stars in her hair like she did before. Those were removed when she returned from America. Palmon was walking alongside her. The plant Digimon was happy to be in the human world close to her friends and family.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Mimi repeated before stopping in front of them with an apologetic smile on her face. Malise was somewhat indifferent about the matter. She continued to drink from her hot chocolate. Kari gave a smile and chuckled after she and Gatomon had a few words between the two of them which resulted in a joke. Yolei and Sora both looked at her with the "this isn't the first time" type of face that the pair had developed for moments in which Mimi would be late for shopping trips. Which really did surprise everyone considering Mimi loved shopping. "Are we ready to get started?"

"We are, but we have a few ground rules first." Sora said with a grin on her face, looking from Mimi to Malise, and then back to Mimi. "This is a huge event we're shopping for and everyone gets to choose what they wear."

"Well said, I couldn't…"

"Hold on Mimi." Sora raised a finger and had a coy grin on her face. "That means no trying to persuade Malise into trying on anything she doesn't want to. Including pink." It had the desired response. Malise mouthed the word score to Blacksalamon who nodded her head in agreement though Mimi let out a long whine about it before nodding her head.

"Fine." She responded after sighing and standing up straight. "Yolei want to be my dress up doll?"

"What?" Yolei almost dropped Poromon as she was surprised by the question, it looked as if everyone had been surprised. "Dress up doll?"

"You were trying to turn me into a dress up doll?" Malise asked before shaking her head. Even Blacksalamon was amazed at the realisation but there were a few chuckles particularly from Mimi as everyone realised that it was a joke. While she was a lover of fashion and she loved helping people dress up and pick out different clothes she was still willing to allow people their own choice in clothes. "See a shrink Mimi." Malise said before holding onto Blacksalamon. "Come on let's get some shopping done." The idea was met with nods of agreement from the others and the group left the crowded train station to start their day of shopping, having fun and getting the most out of the day.

-X-

"Davis are you getting up today?" Jun called out from the kitchen as she looked at the clock. It was gone ten thirty in the morning and even that was late for Davis on a Saturday. Usually he was up and out playing soccer. This was the longest he had stayed in bed. She walked through from the kitchen and stepped outside the door. With a clenched fist she banged on the closed door before shaking her head. "Unless you want those pictures emailed to mum and dad you'll wake up!" Jun threatened, but not even that stirred the sleeping giant. She opened the door slightly and peaked inside. He was definitely asleep. Soundly for that matter. 'He could do with a haircut though.' She thought and Jun was about to step out of Davis' bedroom, but she paused for a moment. There was something odd about her brother. His hair wasn't as long as it was last night, and he wasn't wearing any remnants of the wig from the performance. Jun stepped into Davis' room, braving the strong odour of gym socks and sweaty trainers that were lying around the room. She cast her gaze over Davis and noticed a few changes other than the hair. He looked smaller, and his legs were out straight. He also wasn't as bulky. Maybe it was just her imagination but it was just what she saw. The one thing that Jun really thought was odd was that Demiveemon wasn't against Davis' chest. The little Digimon always snuggled up against Davis during the winter.

"Hey Jun, what's the matter?" the sound came from Lopmon who was stood outside the door of Davis' room. The two had always joked about only going in there if you were foolish, but Lopmon also knew that Jun would go in her brother's room if something was wrong. The brown bunny Digimon cautiously stepped into the room, before jumping up and she used her ears like wings to glide towards Jun.

"Hey can you two clear off, I'm trying to get some sleep." A voice came from beneath the sheets. A voice that definitely wasn't Davis. It was a softer, more feminine voice. The only thing that made the voice remotely sound like Davis was the fact that the same mannerisms were used.

"Who are you?" Jun asked reaching for the sheet covers.

"Jun, please go away." The same voice came from the bed and when Jun reached down and gripped the covers; she took them away and like a Jack in the box, the sleeping form awoke and came face to face with Jun.

The girl became as white as a sheet at that point, and even Lopmon was staring in surprise and confusion. "That's not Davis." She said with a soft voice before looking to her partner, hoping that Jun might have an explanation, though none came.

"What… what do you mean 'that's not Davis'. Of course I'm Davis!" the girl paused for a moment, she heard the sound of her voice at that point before looking at her hands. They had changed, and then the girl that Davis had become ran to the bathroom. After a pause, there was a loud scream that echoed through the house.  
Jun and Lopmon had remained in the bedroom, Demiveemon was beginning to stir from its sleep before looking up to see the others in the room. The small blue Digimon looked around at the two of them before noticing that Davis had gone off somewhere.

"Where's Davis?" he asked, but before anyone could answer the girl was standing in the door way. The pyjama shirt she was wearing had become baggy, and petite and slender legs were on show.

The others stood and looked on in a mixture of awe and confusion, trying to work out what to say or what they could or should do. In the end it was Demiveemon that made the first move. He got up and jumped from the bed before walking over towards the girl. The Digimon looked up at her, before sniffing her feet and moving around. The girl knelt down and picked up Demiveemon, holding him in her arms. Demiveemon continued to sniff before looking up at the girl's purple eyes. "I think it is Davis."

"I am Davis though… I can't explain it." She responded with a small sigh before moving back over to the bed and sitting down, a long groan escaped her lips before looking to Jun and Lopmon. "Jun, how can I prove it to you?" she asked, and Jun thought about it, she looked at the girl and Demiveemon before a few questions came to mind, but there was one that would really show that the girl was really her sister.

"After you and the others returned to the Digital World to defeat Malomyotismon and then I gained Lopmon as a partner. I was nervous, afraid and worried about what the future would hold for the two of us. Davis… you gave me some advice. What was it?"

The girl thought about it for a moment, before smiling and nodding her head. It was a good memory, and even Jun knew it was the time in which despite the constant arguments and bickering she and Davis grew closer as brother and sister. "I told you not to worry. I told you that no matter what happens neither of you will be alone. You'll have friends, family, you have a new partner to watch your back and keep you company. No matter what happens the two of you will never be separated for too long, for Digimon will always be reborn." The girl said with a soft voice that was full of emotion. It was definitely Davis in there. She had a smile on her face and in that moment, with those words Jun knew that this was really her brother, just in a different form. She embraced the girl in a hug, holding onto her tightly before kneeling down and looking at her purple eyes.

"This will take some getting used to, but I'm sure we can get through it." She said with a smile on her face before looking the girl up and down, trying to gage her sizes to get her into some fitting clothes. "We also need to think of a new name; Davis isn't really suitable as a girl's name. I'll also send a message to the others, see if they can figure out what has happened."

"I think I already know what happened. Yesterday, when T.K and I faced off against those two Digimon. Witchmon was aiming for T.K but I guess when Stingmon came to help us, his attack knocked Witchmon's own, and it hit me." The girl explained before taking a deep breath and looked to Demiveemon with a small smile on her face. "This is going to take some getting used to. I just hope we can reverse it."

"I don't know, I've always wanted a little sister."

"Jun you're not helping." She responded with a shake of her head while Demiveemon chuckled and perked up.

"You know I think the others would like this. There'd be equal girls and boys in the group." The Digimon stated before jumping off of the girl's lap and onto the bed. "What do we call you?" he added.

"I was thinking Hana." Jun said before patting her new sister's shoulder and looking to Lopmon. "Come on, let's go and find her some clothes. I should have my old clothes around somewhere." Jun stated before walking out of the bedroom. She needed to find her old clothes, and send a message to Davis' or Hana's friends. They needed to know what happened. If the Digimon that Hana mentioned was aiming for T.K, then he needed to be aware of what might happen.

-X-

Back out in the city, through the gold bite of the wind and the harsh winter snow many still shopped. Many were able to keep the cold off through the use of multiple layers of clothing and thick padded scarfs. At that point T.K wished he was able to keep the cold off by wearing multiple layers of clothing. But unfortunately for him he was being kept warm by the heating system of the local formal wear shop. When his mother found out about the coming Winter Formal her first words were to declare that she was taking him suit shopping. It wasn't fun but T.K knew it was coming. It was considered a curse between T.K and Matt. Whenever their mother caught whiff of a formal event that needed new clothes then she would immediately take them out shopping and drag them around the shops until they found something worth wearing.

At that point T.K was standing in the changing room of the shop dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white wing colour dress shirt, a green waistcoat and a matching bow tie. T.K had been talking with Yolei and the others online about a theme for the group and they had come up with the idea of wearing the colours of their respective crest. It was actually a good idea, and T.K was looking forward to seeing Kari dressed up. He still couldn't believe he was going to the dance with Kari. The only other thing that kept his mind out of focus was the fact that he and Davis were attacked by the two Digimon. He was so close to being zapped by whatever it was that hit Davis that just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. Of course Davis looked uninjured and well after but…

"Hey T.K, do you need any help in there?" his mother called out from the changing rooms. She was standing with Patamon while he had gotten changed. The call had shaken T.K out of his thoughts enough to stop him from worrying about the past. In the meantime he took a deep breath before looking at himself in the mirror. All he needed was a haircut and the blonde Digidestined would look smart without having to wear his school uniform.

"I'm pretty much done mum." T.K responded before opening the door and stepping out from the changing room. His mum was standing there holding the jacket that went with the suit, while Patamon was sitting on the table looking through a catalogue for suits. Whether it was out of boredom or curiosity T.K couldn't tell, but knowing how the morning had gone so far, it was probably the former of the two. The small Digimon looked up at T.K when he came out though, curious to see what his partner was wearing and what was so important that they spent most of the morning looking around various shops to get one.

"How does it feel?" Nancy asked her son as she walked forwards, taking the jacket and helping him slide his arms into the sleeves before helping him put it on. T.K fastened the buttons quickly, knowing his mother would do the same thing. She had done with every other suit that he had tried on.

"Feels fine mum. Better than the last one I tried on." T.K responded as he looked at himself in the mirror, nodding his head in agreement as Patamon flew up and perched on his shoulder.

"I'm curious, if this is what you wear to dances, why not just wear your school uniform?" the Digimon asked before looking between T.K and Nancy, looking for an answer.

"Two different events. The uniform is for school, and not as nicely designed as a dinner suit." Nancy explained with a smile on her face as she patted her son on her shoulder. "Let's go for this one. I'll talk to the sales advisor and get it paid for. Go and get changed."

"Okay mum." T.K responded, physically relieved to be able to stop clothes shopping for the day and get a chance to relax. It was Saturday and he had wanted to relax and at least try and get some of his school assignments done, or play a bit of basketball from the guys on the team. When his mother was out of ear-shot, T.K let out a sigh before looking to Patamon. "She means well, but sometimes she can be a pain."

"According to the others most parents are like that." Patamon responded, setting the pair off laughing. T.K was about to walk off into the changing room when he heard his name cool out. Looking to his left down towards the other changing rooms he saw Rai standing out with a suit holder over his arm and his bag slung over his shoulder. The other was wearing his usual attire when out of school. A pair of black jeans, a hoody with a various band logo on the front (this time the band Sonata Arctica) and a jacket to keep him warm in the cold winter. He had his glasses on though they were starting to slide down his nose. "Oh hey Rai. Tempestmon not with you?" T.K asked as he and Patamon raised their hands in greeting with Rai doing the same.

"He's sleeping in my bag. After gulping down an entire can of fizzy Tempestmon gets sleepy all of a sudden." Rai responded with a chuckle. "So getting your suit shopping done?" he asked while walking up towards the blonde, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, as soon as my mum heard about the school formal she insisted taking me out shopping to get my suit. You're lucky you don't have your parents around."

"I wouldn't call it luck, more fortune. My mum is a nightmare for clothes shopping. Weddings are the worst events though. Three years ago my aunt and uncle got married. We spent an entire day looking for clothes, even travelling up to London to find something the following weekend. Never even got to take a look at Big Ben while I was there." Rai explained, chuckling slightly before shifting his arm around, trying to stop it from falling asleep while carrying his suit. "Still, I think if Malise wasn't out with the girls she would have filled the void of not having my mother."

"She's that bad?" T.K asked, curious about the pair of them before Rai nodded his head, a grin coming across his face.

"She's a perfectionist. If she thinks it looks wrong, she won't stop until its right." Rai explained with a small smile. Everyone knew there was something between the two. Besides the fact that Malise and Rai were both Digi-destined from England and that they had similar tastes, they had feelings for one another. T.K knew that, Patamon knew that, so when would the two know that was a mystery. Rai was about to continue when both his and T.K's terminals went off. "Both of us?" Rai asked, he was probably thinking it was a coincidence, and if T.K was honest he thought it was a coincidence. Rai had his terminal in hand after fishing it from his jacket pocket and flipped the screen open. "It's an email from someone called Jun Motomiya… isn't that Davis' sister?"

"Yeah it is."

"Please come quick, something has happened to Davis and I don't know what to do. Hurry. Jun." Rai read it exactly as it was on his terminal before looking to T.K, wondering if he had any idea what it meant. "Sounds… ominous. I think we should check it out."

"Agreed, let me get changed and I'll come with you." T.K replied, before looking over to his mother as she came back, a receipt in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Ah hello Ryan, nice to see you again." She said to the other. Rai was only called Ryan by the parents of those he met. In fact the only people related to the Digidestined that did call him Rai were Jim's brother, Yolei's siblings and Cody's grandfather.

"Good afternoon Ms Takaishi." Rai returned with a bow.

"Mum, will we be able to cut our trip short? We just got an email from Davis' sister. Apparently something's happened to Davis. We'd like to make sure everything is all right."

"Oh of course." Nancy said, knowing that her son would be willing to do anything to make sure her friends are all right. "Get changed and I'll drop your suit off back home. Ryan, if you want I can take your suit with me. It saves carrying it around with you."

"I'd really appreciate that, thank you Ms Takaishi." He responded with a smile on his face as he handed his suit holder to Nancy, while T.K went to get changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the message from Jun that asked for everyone to arrive at her home had been sent, there was a steady stream of Digi-destined travelling from every part of the city. The girls had stopped their shopping trip to come and see what was happening; Sora had informed Tai, he had informed Izzy and Izzy had been with Cody at the time helping him with a school project and so the two travelled from Cody's apartment building to Davis' and Jun's home together. Ken had been out in the city like the girls while Matt had arrived shortly after the messages were sent out seeing as he was on his way to visit Jun. T.K and Rai were the last of the group to show up, though Joe had been unable to attend due to his studies and his preparations to become the Digital World's first doctor for those living there.

Patamon was sitting on top of T.K's shoulder while Tempestmon had awoken from his sleep within Rai's bag and was now perched around his partner's neck, his front claws out across Rai's shoulder while his tail was flicking around in the air much like a cat's own tail. Tempestmon was a deep purple serpent dragon, similar to the dragons featured in Chinese mythology. Its sharp eyes looked out and around at its surroundings while the Digimon focused on small parts.

"Any idea as to what's going on?" the Digimon asked, looking between Rai, T.K and Patamon while T.K knocked on the door. His voice was different to the other rookie Digimon. Tempestmon's voice sounded older, somewhat like a wizened adult with a British accent. The two were often at odds with one another. They had different opinions about some subjects and weren't afraid to butt heads over those subjects.

"Not sure, the message only said that something had happened to Davis." Rai responded as he looked at his data terminal, re-reading the message. It was a habit he had picked up while growing up in England. His grandfather had worked in the military as a communications expert before passing away and had taught Rai tricks that allowed him to read into a message. Ever since it had become a habit, admittedly a bad habit, but a habit that caused him to start looking at every message as if there was a hidden message, a cryptic clue that needed to be analysed. He had yet found a message or any piece of text that he could decipher.

"I wonder if it's because of what happened last night." Said Patamon as the door was slowly unlocked from the inside. It prevented Rai from asking about the incident in more detail seeing as Malise didn't give him much to work on. She had only seen so much of the event, and apparently she didn't see Davis get hit by Witchmon's attack. Everything had been fine since that moment, albeit with Davis slightly shook up and tired.

As the door opened, Matt was standing there, Gabumon behind him. From within the apartment they could hear the others talking amongst themselves, but there was nothing to indicate that something was wrong. Matt did have a confused look on his face, but it was difficult to tell what from.

"I'm glad you're here. The big announcement has been and gone." Matt commented as he stood to the side and allowed the four to step inside and walk through the hall once they had taken their shoes off and placed them with the others.

"What's going on Matt?" T.K asked as he looked to his older brother, stopping in the hallway while Rai and Tempestmon walked through to the living area. He shared a few waves with some of the others. Malise looked up from where she was sitting and smiled to Rai before getting up. Like Matt, she had an odd look on her face. In fact Rai knew the look, it was the same one she had when Malise didn't know how to explain the situation, or couldn't find the words to answer a question. Looking around the room Rai saw all the familiar faces and Digimon, including Demiveemon, but there was no sign of Davis. The blue in-training Digimon was sitting with a girl that was between Kari and Mimi, talking between the three of them. Demiveemon seemed to be very comfortable with her. Maybe she was a cousin of Davis and Jun. Rai hadn't seen her before, not at school, not with the usual groups that the girls hung out with outside the Digi-destined and she certainly wasn't another foreign exchange student. They all lived in the same apartment building during the school year. The purple eyed girl wore a navy blue dress layered over a white long sleeve blouse with puffed sleeves. White and navy blue stockings covered her legs and a pair of black slippers covered her feet. A headband was in her hair and that had a miniature top hat just above the girl's left ear. As soon as Malise was in ear shot, Rai asked the question.

"Malise, who's that?" Before Malise could respond there was a loud comment coming from the hallway. T.K must have been told the news by Matt and his shock was evident in the way he said it. No one would have expected what was to come.

"It's true T.K, the girl you see between Kari and Mimi is Davis only…. Well you can see for yourself." Matt finished explaining as the pair of them walked into the living room. The group was together, and they had all stopped what they were doing and looked to the brothers before turning to Davis, or Hana as they had been calling her.

"It's true everyone, this is Davis." Demiveemon spoke up from her lap, looking around at everyone. While most had already heard it, for Rai and T.K it was a completely brand new bit of information. Something that they would need time to wrap their heads around and fully comprehend the situation.

"We're still trying to work out how it happened, but we do have a theory." Hana commented as she held onto Demiveemon. The girl was nervous. It was difficult to believe that she was once Davis. He had been the leader of the second group of Digidestined. A confident and natural born leader, the complete opposite to who Hana was. She seemed meek and timid.

"Well, let's hear the theory." Rai said, still trying to process the information, but the group turned to look towards Izzy who had brought his laptop, and had been typing into it before looking up. The older boy looked around and took a deep breath. Clearly he wasn't looking to be cast into the spotlight in such a way.

"Well, from what I've heard from those present at the attack by the two random Digimon, I believe the source of the transformation is the Conversion Ray attack. My guess is that it does something to the body, maybe even the digital code of whoever it hits."

"But I'm not a Digimon, surely it shouldn't work one me?" Hana spoke out, before Izzy nodded his agreement and continued.

"It's true that we're Digimon, we still have a form of Digital code. The way I see it Digital Code is like DNA. It is the very stuff we are made of, it makes us who we are and it determines certain traits. Now, if the Conversion Ray works the way I think it does, it has re-written Davis' digital code, or DNA, and it has created Hana instead. I believe that the attack can be manipulated. Davis could have become anything. A different boy, a girl, possibly a Digimon though the latter of the three possibilities isn't something I'm keen on thinking about." Izzy stopped for a moment before sitting forward. He had his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees, contemplating what he was going to say next. "Someone wanted this to happen. Someone wanted to turn Davis into a girl."

"Not Davis," interrupted T.K as he stepped forward and looked around at everyone. "She aimed at me first. If Stingmon hadn't arrived when he did then the attack would have hit me and then I would have been turned into a girl." T.K said and he looked slightly haunted, as if the possibility was disturbing. He had dodged a proverbial bullet, though a ray beam would be a better phrase.

There was a moment of silence as the realisation that it had been a planned attack, and not a random attack like they had first thought dawned on the group. There was the possibility that T.K wasn't the only target. Maybe Davis was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and had only been hit because of Stingmon knocking Witchmon's attack in his direction. The silence was broken after a few moments. Izzy's laptop beeped and his eyes widened, a jovial expression came across Izzy's face as he realised who was making contact and he set the laptop on the coffee stand before turning up the volume to a web chat came on. The voice that could be heard was familiar to all but Malise and Rai, though they had a feeling of who it was.

"Salutations and greetings to you all. I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch but its Christmas and I've been enjoying my holiday." The voice belonged to Gennai though his upbeat tone slowly changed as he relayed the information he had gathered. "After receiving the message and information from Izzy I checked the archives in Myotismon's old castle. I found reference to the Conversion Ray attack though you won't like it. Izzy's theory that it can be controlled and manipulated to suit anyone's taste was right on the money. It can be manipulated and in this case someone wanted to turn another into a girl. The odd thing is that Witchmon shouldn't have been able to use that spell. She's only a champion level Digimon, and while a strong spell-caster the amount of concentration to use it is great. Even an ultimate level Digimon would have some difficulty casting it."

"So someone taught her the spell." Malise realised and looked between the others before turning back to the screen. "If it was too strong a spell then Witchmon would have had to learn the spell from another."

"The young lady is correct, though I don't know your name. We'll have to meet face to face and get to know you. You must be one of the British digi-destined. My name is Gennai." He introduced himself and Malise was positively surprised. She wouldn't have thought they would have been known to whoever was speaking. "Now this spell can be reversed, but very few Digimon have the ability to do so, and those that do are as stubborn as Tai is." The comment caused most of the group to chuckle at Tai's expense who only turned red. "Unfortunately though, there is a down side. To my knowledge, and to the recorded history of the Digital World the spell has only been cast a few times, and the results have been permanent. I'm sorry Davis but until we can find someone who knows Conversion Ray, then you'll be stuck like this." Again the room fell silent as they allowed Gennai's words to sink in. Hana was just as shocked. While she looked at ease and comfortable in her new form they all knew that it was anything but the truth. She wanted to be Davis again, to be familiar with a male body. As a boy Hana would know what to do. She didn't know how to use make-up or what clothes matched like most girls did. She knew soccer and sports and being scruffy. It was going to be one big learning curve for her.

"Well this sucks." Hana said before slouching back in her seat and looking to the laptop.

"I'm sorry I cannot be of any more use to you all, but I'll continue looking through the Digital World, searching for anyone willing to help us out and cast Conversion Ray to turn you back to normal. Until then all I can tell you is to be careful. This might have been a planned attack, and if T.K was the original target then you need to be careful." Gennai finished, and the screen on Izzy's laptop went blank, showing an icon for the call being cut off and communications ending between the two devices.

"I feel bad now, I should have been more careful." Wormmon commented while perched on Ken's shoulder. It was odd, but Hana looked towards Wormmon first, and usually if something happened Davis was often a bit of a hot head, shouting out and making some daft comments about being more careful when they weren't appropriate.

Not this time though, Hana simply gave a small smile before she shook her head. "Don't say that Wormmon. You made a judgement call and it was a split second decision. Whatever happened happened. You can't beat yourself up for it." She explained with a soft smile and she then turned to address everyone else. "I know this is going to be difficult, and I'm hoping it's only temporary. I'm not really comfortable with learning a new set of skills. At least I don't have to go to school."

"Not so fast missy." Jun interrupted her new sister before standing behind her, both hands on her shoulder. "Despite being a girl, we're enrolling you in lessons. There is no way you're missing out on school!"

"Hey that's no fair!" It was definitely still Davis despite how he looked on the outside, Hanna still had his attitude and sense of humour, thankfully something that couldn't be taken away. Although no one said it, they hoped Davis would be back to normal soon.

Looking around at the group, Rai started to wonder what was going to happen next. Everyone started talking amongst themselves once again, though Kari looked to T.K before excusing herself and getting up. She whispered to T.K and following her, the two of them went outside, shutting the door behind them.

-X-

"What's the matter Kari?" T.K asked as soon as they were alone. Even Patamon and Gatomon stayed inside the apartment giving the two a moment alone. Kari didn't say anything at first, instead she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around T.K, holding him close to her. It wasn't the first time she had done this, and it always meant she was worried for what was to come and what could have been. "There's no need to worry."

"I know… but seeing Davis, Hanna, seeing how he was changed into a she. What would have happened if you had been hit? They targeted you and they are still out there." Explained Kari as she took deep breaths, calming herself and steadying her nerves. She was shaking, and T.K held Kari there before kissing her forehead, trying to console her and keep her from getting upset. He knew the risks more than anyone. Since seeing what had happened T.K had been asking himself what would have happened if he was hit. To see if up close and to see how it had changed another then that was almost too much to even consider. It made even T.K scared to consider it.

"Could you really imagine me as a girl?" T.K asked, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of humour before looking to the door, picturing Yolei and Mimi discussing a shopping trip or something along those lines with T.K. "I wouldn't look that great."

"It's difficult to say, but you do look good in a dress." Kari responded, causing them to both laugh at the memory of the drama lesson from the previous day and back towards the start of the school year. It helped lighten the mood between them, but it hadn't entirely disappeared for either of them. The impending threat of the Digimon attacking them again was a reality. The pair of them just wanted to make sure that they were prepared for anything that might come their way. "I can't wait to show you my new dress." She added before winking and walking back to the door. "I was thinking about making a move and heading back home. Want to walk with me?" Kari asked, and T.K couldn't resist. While the more noble part of him said that it was only right to walk Kari home just in case the Digimon might show up and attack again, the more love struck part of him wanted to spend time with Kari.

"I'd love to. Let me just tell Rai what's happening. We offered to look after his dinner suit after receiving Jun's message."

"Really? I agreed that the girls could store their new clothes in my room after we received the message. My wardrobe is full to the brim now and only a few of those clothes are mine."

"I can't wait to see what you're wearing for the ball." T.K commented as Kari took hold of his hand, gently lacing her fingers between his while they walked inside the apartment to collect their things.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you." Kari replied with a wink as they shut the door again and walked back towards the living room.


End file.
